Sailor Moon X Ronin Warriors: Let 'Em In
by Natasha Jenette Warloque
Summary: The Senshi discover the existence of the Multiverse, and that eventually Sailor Moon is the sole protector of it all. Chaos has returned, and uses enemies of the Samurai Troopers to defeat the Senshi, and to kill off the two most powerful teams of heroes in the Multiverse. Friendships, romances, and rivalries form, as the Senshi and Troopers come together and battle evil as one.
1. Chapter 1

Ryo Sanada, Rekka no Ryo, lies asleep, but restless. Everyday, for a week, Ryo has been dreaming of 10 extraordinary women, who he has never met, but through his dreams, he knows nearly all about them. Ryo knows their struggles, their hopes, their love, their loses, and even their names. The dream always ends with Ryo seeing these women defeated by a force of evil like they've never faced. After watching the women being torn to shreds by a monstrous force, Ryo always awakes covered in sweat.

Ryo: Damn! Again with this crazy dream. Who are those women?

Ryo sat up in his bed, before heading to get a drink of water. Ryo also splashed his face with some warm water, in his bathroom sink, before looking at himself in the mirror, and speaking a name he heard in his dream.

Ryo: Usagi...

Unable to return to sleep, Ryo decided to head outside to his front yard to train, under the light of the full moon. The next day, Ryo met up with his friends/brothers in arms, Seiji Date, Shin Mori, Shu Rei Fuan, and Toma Hashiba; also know as Korin no Seiji, Suiko no Shin, Kongo no Shu, and Tenku no Toma: The Ronin Warriors. Everyone met at the home of their close friend, Nasuti Yagyu, who had a picnic table filled with food for her friends. Another friend of the Ronins, Jun Yamano, also showed up.

Jun: Ryo, Seiji, Shin, Shu, and Toma, you made it!

Ryo: Hey, Jun! How's Kendo coming along?

Jun: I had a match against my high school's rival school's champion...but I lost...

Seiji: You shouldn't worry kid; we all lose, sometime or another.

Jun: But you guys never lose. That's why you've defeated Arago, the rogue Korin armor, and that creepy Mukala's Black Solar Armor!

Toma: Well, kid...

The very mention of almost all the Ronin's past battles had the five Samurai Troopers feeling bitterly nostalgic. So many battles, so many lost lives, and so many bad memories.

Toma: ...we had to win those battles, or we would have lost far more than battered pride.

Shu: Damn right! The world would have ended! I, for one, haven't even fallen in love, yet.

Shin: That's a lie, Shu; you love food.

Shu: Hey, back off! At least you can't get an STD from food!

Ryo: Shu, we're all virgins, remember?

Nasuti blushed at that last statement.

Nasuti: Boys! Topic change, please!?

Seiji: We've been far too busy fighting evil to even think of relationships. I'm glad those battles are finally over, anyway.

Toma: Besides, I've been seeing enough women in my dreams, lately to last a lifetime.

With those words, Ryo's eyes snapped wide open, and he stared at Toma in shock.

Shin: Ryo, what's up?

Ryo: Say, Toma, what does the name Usagi mean to you?

Once Ryo spoke the name of the young women in his dreams, who had two long golden pig tails, everyone at the table gasped. Everyone had a look in their eyes, as if someone walked over their graves.

Shin: No! You guys, too!?

Seiji: You don't think...?

Shu: And here I thought it was a sadistic wet dream.

Toma: How can we all have the same dream!?

Ryo: Not again...

Nasuti: Guys, I had the dream, too...

Jun: Me, too...Ryo, I'm scared, now...

At once, everyone raced into Nasuti's house, and Nasuti hopped down in front of her computer. Jun, and the five Ronins, stood behind Nasuti, and watched her type away on her computer.

Seiji: Will this ever end!? All of us having the exact same dream could mean only one thing: We're about to be launched into the fray, again!

Toma: I'm about ready to head to the nearest subway, and hand my Yoroiden ball to the first bum I see. I'm sick of this bull!

Shin: ...sigh...

Shu: Don't you two start that, again!

Shin: What!?

Shu: The last time things got weird, Shin went all pussy boy on us!

Nasuti: Shu! Watch your mouth!

Ryo: Guys!

Shin: All I did was sigh! Geez!

Jun: Guys, stop it!

Shu: We don't need any deserters, right now! Samurai Guys, until we DIE! Isn't that what we promised each other!?

Seiji: We were all drunk, in a bar, and it was New Year's; we had just finished singing, "Move, Bitch! Get out the Way"!

Ryo: That was a fun night, guys...ha, ha...

Nasuti: Let me know when you neanderthals are ready to get serious!

The Troopers all sighed and looked at Nasuti's computer screen. Everyone was in shock as all results for Usagi, Moon Kingdom, Silver Crystal, and Sailor Senshi came up with, "no match found".

Toma: And, we're fucked...

Nasuti: Toma!

Jun: Nasuti, I'm use to it.

Nasuti: I'm not!

Shu: What do we fu, I mean, what do we freaking do now!?

Nasuti: Undertones, Shu!

Ryo: People, can we try and find out why we are all dreaming about ten naked chicks, some guy named Endymion, and talking cats, before the world goes to shit!?

Nasuti: Fuck it, curse all you want!

Shu: Ten naked chicks!? I thought that tall short haired blond was a man?

Shin: Uh, did you not see her large boobs, Shu?

Shu: I was busy looking at the long haired blond's snatch...

Seiji: Who cares!?

Jun: Guys! What about the dream?

Nasuti had long since face palm-ed the foolishness of the Ronin's side conversation, and Ryo can feel Nasuti's frustrations, and he calmly placed a hand on her shoulder.

Ryo: Nasuti, you do enough for us. Please, you don't have to search out anything on these Sailor Senshi for us.

Nasuti: Ryo, why are we all seeing the same women in our dream?

Toma: Maybe whoever is behind our recent dreams will make their intentions known to us through our dreams, too? Sometimes, you have to wait things out, and see what comes to light.

Seiji: But in the dream, those women all die; and it looks like they were taken out by a very powerful surekill.

Shin: None of this makes sense. Is it a warning, a premonition, or just something that has to do with Suzunagi's armors?

Shu: Dammit, I knew we shouldn't have accepted her armors! Now we're caught in the middle of another mystery!

Ryo: Right before the dream ends, it seems like Usagi is reaching out to me; as if she's pleading for help, but I can't read her lips.

Toma: What!? I don't see that part!

Shin: Me either!

Seiji: Nor did I.

Shu: Okay, why does Ryo get bonus footage?

Nasuti: Why are we all having the same dream, is still a bigger question?

Jun: I'm still scared, guys!

Ryo: Jun, if I had the answers, I'd fix this, but right now, I'm lost...


	2. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer: I should have did this first, but I'm writing this with my phone; the whole story. I don't own Sailor Moon or Ronin Warriors, and I'm a fan of both series. There will be four large and main chapters, while chapter one and the final chapter are the Prologue and Epilogue. I hope y'all enjoy it! Chapters: 1-In The Name of the Moon..., 2-Across the Universe, 3-What's this Life For?, 4-...To Arms! Kisses!)

Deep space; calm and quiet. Only a chosen few beings in this universe have been able to experience the calm beauty of space and the silence of the stars. One such individual, who is capable of space travel, is the former monarch of the Moon Kingdom, Queen Serenity. The spirit of Neo Queen Serenity's mother is still bonded to the mortal world, because of her close relationship to her daughter. Any other time, Serenity would be ominously watching over her daughter and granddaughter, but a recent event has Queen Serenity waiting in the middle of space for an unwelcome traveler.

As Queen Serenity waited for the arrival of this foul being, she held a look of scorn and hatred on her face. It was only a few moments until the being was within the sight of Queen Serenity.

Queen Serenity: I thought you were destroyed!

Chaos: Throughout all universes, I am the ultimate force of evil! The Omniverse is filled with countless worlds that consist of good and evil beings. Your daughter believed me vanquished, but no being can hinder me!

Queen Serenity: You seek to defeat the Sailor Senshi, because you know my daughter, my Neo Queen Serenity, is very well capable of destroying you, for good! I know you're after the Black and White Solar Armors from that nearby universe, and I won't let you have them!

Chaos: It is too late! Right now, an agent of mine's is rebuilding the Solar Armors, and once I combine the two, I will use their combined might to set the Omniverse a blaze! Everything light shell become blacker than space!

Queen Serenity: I won't let you!

Queen Serenity unleashed a staff with a large crescent moon on the top of it, and she aimed a beam towards Chaos. The demon avoided the blast, and managed to strike Queen Serenity in the gut; making her topple over.

Chaos: You're only a weak spirit. All your former power belongs to your daughter, now, and soon, she shell die by my hand; or should I say, YOUR hand!?

Queen Serenity: What!?

Before Queen Serenity could act, Chaos turned into a cloud of smoke and entered Serenity's body through her mouth. The Queen began to shake and quiver, as she tried to fight Chaos from taking her over.

Queen Serenity: No! I won't let you!

Chaos: It's too late! You are mine's, and you will watch as I use your body to murder your daughter, her family, her Senshi, and those Armored Troopers! No one will stand in my way!

Queen Serenity's hair began to turn a ghostly white, and her white gown turned black with black Angel wings. This new Shadow Serenity smiled at the futile attempt Serenity made to take back her body.

Shadow Serenity: Now, now, let's not make me hurt you anymore than necessary! Once I kill your daughter, you can have your body back; Just in time to watch her breath her last! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!

On the moon, in Neo Queen Serenity's universe, Usagi is having trouble sleeping. The now 20 year old Usagi Tsukino, better known as Sailor Moon and Neo Queen Serenity, is having a troubling dream, for the tenth night in a row. Usagi is sleeping next to her 30 year old husband, Mamoru Chiba; also known as King Endymion and Tuxedo Mask.

Usagi is dreaming of 9 armored young men, and their futile attempt to topple an evil version of what appears to be Sailor Moon. The young men are wiped out by a single blast from this dark Sailor Moon, and their agonizing screams fill Usagi with regret and pain. Usagi snaps her eyes open, as sweat drips from her body. Mamoru wakes up to check on his troubled bride.

Mamoru: Usagi-Chan, it's just a dream! You're safe, now.

Usagi: I saw those boys, again! They were screaming in agony, and there was nothing we could do to save them. They were killed by...me!

Mamoru: But it wasn't you! From what you say, these boys are heroes, and plus, you would never kill anyone.

Usagi: Somehow, I was possessed. I don't know how, but I was, and I hurt those boys.

Mamoru: Try to get some sleep. We'll consult Luna and Artemis, and we'll figure things out in the morning.

Usagi: Okay. Thanks, Mamo-Kun! I love you.

Mamoru: I love you, too.

Usagi went back to sleep, next to her husband, and they both slept through the night in peace. The next morning, the Sailor Senshi are all gathered in the Imperial Silver Palace's command center, where there is a meeting table and all the Senshi's have a seat with their planetary emblems on them.

The Imperial Silver Palace serves as the Senshi's home away from Earth; where they can have some peace and quiet. Usagi, Neo Queen Serenity, and her husband, Mamoru, King Endymion, make their way to the table, where all the Senshi, and their daughter, Chibiusa, are waiting.

Usagi: Morning, all.

Chibiusa: Mommy, Daddy; it's about time you're up.

Chibiusa is now in her mid teens, and she is turning out to be a fine young lady. Chibiusa and all the Senshi stood and bowed to their King and Queen, before taking their seats, again.

Usagi: Mommy had a rough night, dear.

Haruka: Ha, ha, ha!

Makoto: What's so funny, Uranus?

Haruka: "Rough night". Ha, ha!

Michiru: Must you have a dirty mind, Honey?

Rei: It wouldn't be Haruka without a dirty mind.

Hotaru: Um, there are children, present, you know.

Haruka: Please; you've heard worse, Saturn.

Setsuna: Please can we get down to business?

Usagi: I second that notion.

Mamoru: Usa-Chan has been having weird dreams, lately; it's been keeping her up.

Ami: I know your pain; I keep dreaming about these young guys who get blasted to bits by a dark version of Sailor Moon.

With those words, All the Senshi gasped as if they all saw a ghost. Usagi and Ami looked around to see all their faces.

Usagi: How, Ami? That's my dream!

Minako: Mine's too!

Makoto: Me three!

Luna: I've dreamt it, as well.

Artemis: So have I.

Mamoru: I have seen it, too.

Usagi: Honey!

Mamoru: I didn't want to worry you, so I didn't speak on it.

Michiru: So we're all in one another's heads, now?

Minako: God, I hope not! I would hate to be in Haruka's dreams...

Haruka: Too late...

Michiru: Haruka!

Chibiusa: Ewww!

Haruka: All of you are in my dreams!

Hotaru: If Chibiusa and I are in your dreams, you need help, badly!

Haruka: Not you two! I'm no child molester!

Michiru: How come you want me to call you mommy, then?

Setsuna: Okay, can we get serious!?

Luna: Rekka no Ryo...

Usagi: That's the name of one of the boys I saw!

Rei: Boys!? They all seemed like strapping young hunks, to me!

Minako: That, they did!

Aim: Why on earth would we all be dreaming about the same guys dying at the hands of an evil Usagi?

Artemis: This is a new one for the record books.

Luna: I wish we knew more...

Suzunagi: It's the vision of things to come.

The Senshi all looked up to see a young woman, dressed like a priestess, with flowing red hair. All the Senshi stood to their feet at once.

Makoto: Who are you!?

Haruka: How did you get here!?

Suzunagi: I'm a spirit who is also from a clan of Ancient Holy Monks. I'm the one who created the armors that those young men in your dreams are wearing.

Usagi: You know those armored men!?

Suzunagi: I also know your mother, Queen Serenity, Usagi Tsukino.

Michiru: You know way too much, priestess! Who are you!?

Suzunagi: You may call me Suzunagi. I was sent by the former Queen Serenity.

Usagi: How? My mother is...

Suzunagi: ...a spirit like me!

Rei: So you're a ghost?

Chibiusa: Mommy, I'm scared!

Mamoru: She won't hurt you, Chibi. Why are we having these dreams?

Suzunagi: Chaos, the spirit of pure evil, is back. It seeks to become Sailor Chaos, and use the Black and White Solar Armors to turn the Multiverse into dust.

Usagi: We beat Chaos, long ago! How is Chaos back!?

Suzunagi: Chaos is the supreme manifestation of evil; Chaos' influence spreads across countless universes; you can't defeat the spirit of evil; evil and good will battle long after we're all bitter memories. You only slowed Chaos down, a bit.

Hotaru: So, we'll be fighting this Chaos character until the end of time, huh?

Suzunagi: And so will all the forces of good. It just so happens that Sailor Moon is the ultimate divine representation of love and justice. Chaos has set up shop in my universe, and its looking for the Solar Armors, remains in Tanzania, Africa.

Usagi: I saw the Solar Armors; one white and one black.

Chibiusa: I didn't see that in my dream, Mommy.

Ami: I think it's safe to say that Usagi is the only one that saw it, because I didn't see them, either.

Minako: Me either.

Haruka: Nor did I.

Suzunagi: I'll show you all the mighty Yoroiden Samurai Troopers, and their struggles.

With the wave of a hand, Suzunagi showed the Sailor Senshi the trials and victories of the Samurai Troopers. Usagi and her friends witnessed the battle with Arago, the rogue Korin, Mukala, and the struggles of receiving the new armors from Suzunagi, herself. The Sailor Senshi saw how much they had in common with these young boys, and the Senshi could relate all too well.

Usagi: Those poor young men...

Mamoru: To think, while we had our struggles, others had it just as badly as we did. Why are we dreaming of their deaths?

Suzunagi: If you don't join the Samurai Troopers against Chaos, all will die. You must act, fast, for Chaos also has your mother's spirit, Usagi.

The look on Usagi's face was that of utter shock. Has the spirit of Queen Serenity been taken by Chaos? And what for?

Usagi: But...how?

Suzunagi: Your mother tried to stop Chaos, and Chaos possessed her spirit. Now, all that remains is Dark Serenity. Chaos is using your mother to tarnish your family name, and to try and cause you personal pain. Dark Serenity is going to plunge my world into a devastating war; so she can feed off of the negative energy.

Setsuna: I guess our world is next, huh?

Suzunagi: Yes.

Rei: Okay, how do we get the Samurai Troopers, here?

Suzunagi: Leave that to me.

With a smile, Suzunagi used her magic to teleport the Samurai Troopers, Nasuti, and Jun to Sailor Moons universe.

Ryo: Well, I just maybe our combined dreams were all a coincidence; since we can't find anything on this Moon Queen.

Toma: Hey, Ryo; why are you glowing?

Jun: You're glowing, too, Toma!

Seiji: We're all glowing!

Nasuti: What's this light!?

Shu: The fuck, man!?

Shin: Here we go, again!

In a flash, the Ronin Warriors, Nasuti, and Jun were all standing in the Imperial Silver Palace. Ryo was the first to look around to see the Sailor Senshi and King Endymion.

Shu: Guess we're not in Kansas, anymore!

Roy: You!

Haruka: You, too!

Toma: Why is that tall blond guy wearing a dress!?

Haruka: What did you say, Pickle Dick!?

Nasuti: Not another potty mouth neanderthal!

Michiru: How dare you!?

Shin: You must be this women we saw in our dreams!

Mamoru: You dreamt about us?

Toma: Yeah, your deaths.

Minako: Funny; we saw your deaths in our dreams.

Jun: So it is them, Ryo! Where are we!

Shin: Hello, ladies; and kind sir.

Makoto: At least he has manners. The rest are ignorant as he'll!

Shu: Speak for yourselves, Giganta!

Makoto: Fuck you, shrimp!

Shu: Shrimp!? You size 17 Michael Jordan looking, bitch!

Usagi: Huh!?

Suzunagi: Enough!

Suzunagi appeared out of thin air, and stopped the Troopers and Senshi from clashing; as she noticed Ryo and his men reaching for their Yoroiden Balls.

Ryo: Suzunagi! They're with you!?

Mamoru: She is here filling us in about you all. Welcome, Ronin Samurai Troopers!

Nasuti: You must be King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity. We've dreamt about you all.

Jun: Are we on the moon?

Chihuahua: That cute boy is a genius.

Mamoru: That cute, what!?

Chibiusa: Nothing, Daddy...

Roy: Queen Serenity, I...

Usagi: Please; just call me Usagi.

Ryo: Usagi, why are we dreaming about your deaths?

Suzunagi: Troopers, look into my eyes!

Suzunagi showed the Ronins all that they needed to know of the Senshi's past; and she even showed them what Chaos did to Queen Serenity. Once the Ronins understood what was going on, they all looked towards the ground in an emotional pain.

Ryo: Sorry about your mother, Usagi, and we'll help if we can, but why us?

Toma: Yeah! What gives?

Setsuna: Chaos seeks the White and Black Solar Armors.

The Troopers gasped at Setsuna's words. To them, the Solar Armors were beaten and destroyed. How can Chaos use destroyed armors?

Nasuti: The Solar Armors no longer exist! We saw them crumble!

Haruka: Hate to break it to you, but, no...

Suzunagi: Chaos is reassembling them from the dust that remains of them in Tanzania. Plus, Mukala is missing!

Shu: What!? Does he know about the Solar Armors being rebuilt!?

Shin: No, no, no! This is bad, guys!

Seiji: Bad isn't the word for it!

Toma: I guess we're going to Tanzania, then!

Usagi: Wait! Before you arrived, Suzunagi said that it was supposed to be 9 armors at your disposal. Where are the other four?

Ryo: The other four armors belong to our old foes, the Demon Generals. Three of them live in the Netherworld, while one is...

Nasuti: Demon General of the Ogre, Shuten Doji, is dead. He sacrificed his life to defeat Arago.

Mamoru: We saw him in the visions Suzunagi showed us. He was a valiant warrior.

Jun: He's highly missed, as well.

Luna: Usagi possesses the power to revive him.

Ryo: WHAT!? HOW!?

The Samurai Troopers all gasped at the startling news. Can Shuten Doji return from the grave?

Toma: How can you raise the dead!?

Usagi: The Silver Imperial Crystal can revive the dead; especially fallen souls of the righteous.

Shu: Seriously!?

Makoto: We wouldn't lie to you all. That's how we were brought back from the dead, so many times.

Seiji: So since we can revive Anubis, does that mean we're going to the Netherworld to get the Demon Generals and Kayura?

Rei: The more, the merrier!

Ryo: Alright, let's do it! Troopers, to arms! Armor of Rekka; Dao Chi!

Seiji: Armor of Korin; Dao Chi!

Shin: Armor of Suiko; Dao Chi!

Shu: Armor of Kongo; Dao Chi!

Toma: Armor of Tenku; Dao Onichi!

Usagi: Eternal Moon Power!

Ami: Eternal Mercury Power!

Rei: Eternal Mars Power!

Makoto: Eternal Jupiter Power!

Minako: Eternal Venus Power!

Chibiusa: Eternal Chibimoon Power!

Setsuna: Eternal Pluto Power!

Haruka: Eternal Uranus Power!

Michiru: Eternal Neptune Power!

Hotaru: Eternal Saturn Power!

Mamoru: And, I am...Tuxedo Mask! Savior of the defenceless!

The Troopers and Senshi all transformed together, and Suzunagi, Nasuti, Jun, Luna, and Artemis all stood in wonder at how great of a team the Senshi and Troopers could make.

Minako: Wow! You guys don't disappoint!

Ami: Truly remarkable!

Toma: You babes have it going on, too!

Ryo: You won't be dying while we're around! I can promise you that!

Usagi: Thank you!

Usagi blushed at Ryo's words, and Shu winked at Makoto, who returned with a thumbs up.

Suzunagi: Shell we get going?

Michiru: How are we getting to this Netherworld?

Suzunagi: I'll combine collective energy from you all, and I'll send you there. Lady Kayura should be able to send you to the Troopers version of Africa.

Ryo: You're not coming?

Suzunagi: My power is limited, and I wouldn't be strong enough to make the trip. It was Queen Serenity who brought ME here. She knew of Chaos' plan, and sought out one of the two armor creators. The Ancient One, or Kaos, was unavailable. So, I came in Kaos' place.

Toma: Just wait here for us! We'll be back, soon.

Shu: Let's put an end to this Chaos; shell we?

Suzunagi used her magic, and the energy she gathered from the collection of Troopers and Senshi, was enough to transport the two teams of heroes to the Netherworld. Once there, the Troopers and Senshi touched down by a lake, and the shimmering golden lands of the Netherworld were just as they left it.

Hotaru: Nice place. I could learn to like it.

Makoto: You would, wouldn't you?

Toma: We're a ways from the palace. I wonder if Kayura and the Demon Generals know we're here?

Aim: And these "Demon Generals" were once evil, right?

Seiji: They were misled by Arago; much like Beryl misled Endymion's Heavenly Kings.

Setsuna: Suzunagi has well informed you all.

Shin: I take it she did the same for you guys?

Usagi: We seen what you all went through; your battles would have caused lesser warriors to go mad.

Shu: We actually almost did...

Nasuti: Thank God we survived. There were times where we wouldn't have made it without divine intervention.

Michiru: God be with us now; LOOK!

Haruka: Huh!?

Mamoru: An army is heading our way!

Ryo: Those are Arago's Dynasty Soldiers!

Minako: Isn't Arago dead!?

Toma: Yes! I hope Dark Serenity isn't bringing him back, too!

As the Dynasty Soldiers came closer, the Troopers and Senshi could hear music playing; rap music, to be exact. The song that was playing was Jay-Z's "The Dynasty".

Shin: Um, since when did the Netherworld have technology from our world?

Seiji: Are my eyes deceiving me, or is that Naaza, Anubis, and Rajura on horseback, with a chariot covered in speakers?

Shu: It's them; and Kayura is in the chariot.

Rei: Are these guys for real?

Ryo: I don't even know, anymore.

As the Demon Generals and Kayura pulled up to the Troopers and Senshi, the soldiers stoped marching, and the music shut off. Kayura jumped off of the chariot with a huge smile. The now 18 year old Empress of the Dynasty ran to Ryo and the others and hugged them tightly.

Kayura: What's up, my Niggas!?

Toma: Wait...WHAT!?

Haruka: HA. HA. HA. HA. HA. HA! I like her!

Michiru: O-Kay...

Ryo: Did you just use a slang term, Kayura?

Naaza: That's Empress Kayura, boy!

Anubis: You cats are in the wrong hood, boys!

Luna: These vulgar men are the Demon Generals?

Artemis: Uh, I guess.

Toma: How did you guys learn slang?

Kayura: I used the Staff of Ancients to bring mortal realm technology to the Netherworld. WE HAVE CABLE!

Shu: The fuck!?

Setsuna: Given her age, I'm not surprised...

Chibiusa: Mommy, Daddy, are we dreaming?

Usagi: No dear, this is real, unfortunately.

Rajura: Welcome, Troopers. Who are your friends?

Kayura: Wait, we know them! We had dreams about those women dying with the Troopers. So, you're Sailor Moon? These must be your bottom bitches.

Ami: Young lady, we'll have you know...!

Seiji: Kayura, this is a serious matter! What do you mean that you saw us die!?

Naaza: We had a dream about you all, and we saw your deaths.

The three Demon Generals removed their helmets, and some of the Senshi blushed at their handsome features.

Minako: Damn!

Rei: At least you all are cute...

Hotaru: Naaza-San has a funny face.

Naaza: It's Naaza-Sama, to you, brat!

Setsuna: Here we go.

Ami: I don't know, Setsuna; they kind of remind me of you all.

Haruka: How so?

Ami: They're outsiders, like you Outer Senshi.

Michiru: As if!

Kayura: I'm so glad you're here, though. Tell me: do you know why we're having these dreams?

Ryo: Well...it's because...

Luna: Save your breath, Rekka no Ryo; I'll explain with magic.

Luna used a beam from her crescent emblem to shine a light on Kayura, Naaza, Rajura, and Anubis' foreheads. In an instant, the Dynasty's New rulers were informed about all that is happening.

Anubis: That was some trippy shit, my Niggas!

Naaza: Indeed!

Shin: Okay, can you all stop with the BET antics for a while?

Chibiusa: These guys are funny as fu-

Usagi: Chibi!

Chibiusa: Haruka let's me watch The Bad Girl's Club!

Usagi: Uranus!

Haruka: Damn, you're a snitch-ass, Nigga.

Kayura: I watch The Bad Girl's Club, too!

Mamoru: Uh, we didn't come here for a social call! We came here to get you guys to take us to Shuten Doji's grave, so we can bring him back, and we can all go kick Dark Serenity's ass as one big happy family! Enough with joking around!

Silence fell on Kayura, and the three Demon Generals. Once they heard Shuten's name, they all changed their tune.

Kayura: How can you bring back the dead? Don't joke with such matters!

Hotaru: The Silver Imperial Crystal can raise the dead; especially those who died with honor! We need Shuten Doji here to even the odds! Dark Serenity has a plan to use the Solar Armors on your world, and ours! We can't let that happen!

Rajura: The Solar Armors were destroyed! How can this Dark Serenity bring them back?

Anubis: Y'all must be smoking that Wet...

Ryo: Enough with the Ebonics, Anubis! This is real! We need Shuten here, and we need Kayura as our resident Ancient One; since she's from his clan.

Naaza: Can your trinket really bring back Shuten?

Usagi: It resurrected myself and my Senshi, once; it can do the same for Shuten-San.

Kayura: I do miss him...

Shu: We need all the muscle we can get, right now. The former owner of the Black Solar Armor has gone missing, too.

Rajura: That Makala, kid?

Shin: You know of him?

Naaza: We watch him beat you down, through the magic of Kayura's staff. It was most entertaining.

Toma: I bet...

Mamoru: So, are you guys in?

The Demon Generals and Kayura all looked at one another, and then they all nodded in agreement.

Anubis: We'll follow you to see if this trinket of yours can really bring back the dead! Besides, Kayura is like a sister to us. It's about time we have a few hot pieces of ass to finally stare at!

Hotaru: Chibiusa. and I. are 15, dammit!

Naaza: We don't want you two!

Hotaru: You're an honorable man, Naaza-San.

Naaza: Naaza-Sama!

Chibiusa: Whatever!

Usagi: Take us to your palace, Empress Kayura.

Kayura: Sure thing, Neo Queen Serenity.

Kayura began to play Rich Boy's, "Throwing Some D's", as the Troopers, Senshi, and Demon Generals all followed Kayura back to her palace.

Jun: These guys still creep me out, Nasuti.

Nasuti: Trust me, I know!

Anubis: I see that the Troopers still have their pets.

Luna: You're a rude one, Anubis.

Rajura: The Senshi's hairball can talk.

Artemis: You guys are rude!

Anubis: Silence, feline!

Chibiusa: Leave them alone, Demon Generals! Besides, Jun is cute!

Mamoru: What was that, Chibi?

Chibiusa: Nothing...

Setsuna: This will be fun...

In no more than a half of an hour, everyone made it to Kayura's palace. Sure enough, through some sort of magic ritual, Kayura and the Warlords have 70 inch flat screen televisions, sound systems, and they somehow were able to acquire Satellite Television. The Troopers and Senshi marveled at these developments.

Ami: Okay...how?

Michiru: This shouldn't even be possible.

Hotaru: Yet, they know about the word, "Nigga"...

Usagi: Hotaru!

Seiji: It sounds funnier when Hotaru says it! Ha, ha, ha, ha!

Nasuti: And the fate of the world is in the hands of these brave heroes...

Jun: ...and the Netherworld version of the Partridge Family.

Anubis: The who!?

Setsuna: "Travelling the world, with the songs we be singing! Come on, get happy"!

Mamoru: Are those even the real words to that opening?

Rei: It doesn't even matter, anymore.

Kayura: If you guys don't mind, I'd like to show you to the Dining Hall; it's nearly dinner time.

Shu/Usagi: Dinner Time!?

Minako: No; there's two of them!

Naaza: They would make a cute couple of kids.

Mamoru: Uh, Sailor Moon is mines!

Naaza: Who's this Toolkit?

Chibiusa: That's my father, Naaza-San!

Naaza: Naaza-Sama!

Setsuna: Get over your god complex, Pickle Dick!

Haruka: That's my line!

Naaza: The Poison Demon General Naaza deserves the highest respect!

Makoto: Blah, Blah, Blah! If you smell what the Rock is cooking...whatever, Serpentor...

Seiji: That was a good one, Mako-Chan! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!

Naaza: Damn human scrum...

Ami: See, I knew he was part snake!

Michiru: Fine!

Michiru pulled out twenty Yen and gave it to Ami. The Senshi and the Troopers powered down, and the Senshi were wearing normal clothing, while the Troopers were in their under-gear. The Demon Generals powered down, and they were also in their under-gear. Everyone sat at Kayura's large table, and Kayura gleefully smiled at all of her guest.

Kayura: We're having something really special, tonight; White Castle Cheeseburgers!

Usagi/Shu: Wait, WHAT!

Michiru: Kill me!

Michiru heavily laid her head face down in her arms on the table, the rest of the sighed, and Kayura clapped for joy.

Anubis: We had that, yesterday! Just because you can easily cross over back to earth, doesn't mean our Dynasty Soldiers have to go there and get us food, every night. This fast food, sucks, anyway!

Haruka: Do you have any Atlanta All Fruit?

Rajura: Who?

Ryo: Okay, let's just enjoy this night, guys; it may be our last fun night, ever.

Everyone was silent for a moment, and Chibiusa spoke, first.

Chibiusa: I actually like White Castle.

Makoto: Not surprised; considering all the junk food Haruka allows her to eat, while they babysit her.

Haruka: Snitch ass motherfu-

Rajura: You all are funny humans.

Toma: Funny isn't the word...

As the Dynasty Soldiers, unarmed, brought in tray after tray of food. To everyone's surprise, it was not White Castle; but a large array of assorted HEALTHY foods.

Kayura: Gotcha...

Setsuna: This is more like it!

Ryo: Well; might as well enjoy this.

The Troopers and Senshi ate with Kayura and the Warlords, and everyone occasionally talked, until Shuten's name was brought up, again.

Kayura: So, you're really bringing Shuten, back?

Shin: We're gonna need all hands on deck. Dark Serenity isn't gonna pull any punches with us, so we might as not pull any with her.

Kayura: I owe Shuten so much. It would be good to see him, again. I even have his Yoroiden ball with me; it makes me feel safe.

Usagi: Great, because we need Ogre Demon General Shuten Doji, back.

Kayura: If your trinket works, hopefully he will be back.

Jun: I have the Jewel of Life with me, too.

Shu: You still have it?

Jun: Of course! I've held on to it since Arago's defeat. I'm never letting it go!

Jun removed the Jewel of Life from his neck, and it automatically started to react to Usagi's broach; which contained the Silver Imperial Crystal.

Mamoru: What's this!?

Toma: Is the Jewel of Life awakening because of the Imperial Crystal?

Ami: Maybe!

Ami used her super computer to analyze the two powerful artifacts, and what she found was amazing.

Ami: The Jewel of Life is nearly as powerful as the Imperial Silver Crystal. In the wrong hands, both are a force ultimate destruction.

Nasuti: Thank God we have them!

Setsuna: What's this feeling?

Suddenly, the entire group of Troopers, Senshi, and Demon Generals were in their battle outfits. Lady Kayura was placed in her old Arago Dynasty uniform; complete with her old necklace.

Kayura: The Crystal and Jewel wants us to seek out Doji, now!

Usagi: I feel it, too! Something bad is coming!

Minako: Don't say that, Usagi!

Rei: I feel it, too!

Shin: We have no choice! Where is Shuten buried?

Naaza: He's in the Valley of Sorrow. Many honorable souls are buried there; namely thanks to our former dark sides.

Hotaru: Don't threat, Naaza-San; I know your pain.

Naaza: Naaza-Sama! And what do you know of pain and evil, child!?

Rajura: Can't you feel it, idiot? This child has an eerie and dark soul; those other Outer Senshi are as eerie as us Demon Generals, too.

Haruka: Well, duh!

Michiru: I sense kindred souls within both groups.

Setsuna: We all mirror each other to a degree.

Jun: Look! The Jewel of Life is pointing that way!

Anubis: That's the direction of the Valley of Sorrow! We leave, now! There's something heading that way from the opposite direction; can you feel it?

Ryo: Who ever it is, they're totally juiced up, if we can feel them all the way over here!

Seiji: Someone is after Shuten's grave, too! Move out!

Naaza: To the stables! We have horses!

Chibiusa: Yeah! Horse riding time!

Mamoru: Chibi, you're with me!

Nasuti: Jun, stay close to me!

Jun: Right, Nasuti!

Hotaru: Naaza-San, can we ride, together?

Naaza: Naaza-Sama!

Michiru: He is kind of cute.

Haruka: Cute my dick!

Shu: Don't you mean Double sided strap-on?

Haruka: Look, Pickle Dick...

Ryo: Children, let's go!

As the heroes made it to the stables, everyone grabbed a horse, and Anubis' horse has two large speakers on the saddle. Anubis hit one button, and DJ Raisi K's, "A-Team Stand Up Tribute", started playing for all to hear.

Haruka: Raisi K?

Anubis: The Raisin Man!

Haruka: You guys are kinda cool, I guess.

Naaza: Once we get Doji's annoying ass back, we'll be even cooler!

Usagi: Jun, let the Jewel of Life lead the way!

Jun: Yes, Usagi-Sama!

Usagi: Usagi-Chan is fine, Jun.

Naaza: But I can't get Naaza-Sama, though?

Toma: Let's get going! Ya!

The group of heroes all rode out into the direction of the Valley of Sorrow. Everyone was quiet, as they could all feel the very high power level coming from the direction of the Valley. The closer the heroes came to the Valley of Sorrows, the more they could feel the the high power level.

Setsuna: Who ever it is, they're not going to be easy to deal with!

Kayura: We'll manage. I left something at Shuten's grave that will help me out; and all of us.

It took no more than an hour before the heroes made it too Shuten's grave site. Lady Kayura held out the Ancient One's staff, and in the middle of the sand filled valley, a large rock, with a doorway leading underground, opened up.

Kayura: Shuten is down there.

Minako: Can we all fit down there?

Anubis: The cavern is huge and carved out by Naaza-San, and I.

Naaza: Naaza-Sama!

Rajura: Shuten was worthy of a true tomb; one fit for a warrior of such honor.

Usagi: Lead the way.

The heroes followed Kayura downstairs into the tomb, and the walls of the tomb were covered in pictures of Shuten Doji's mortal life, before he fought for Arago. At the end of the long hall, the heroes came across a huge set of doors. On the doors are images of Shuten in the Ogre Armor.

Makoto: This guy was really something, wasn't he?

Kayura: He is one of a kind.

Before Kayura could open the doors, the doors were blasted open by a powerful force. All the heroes were knocked backwards, and Usagi and Ryo were shocked at what they saw. A being, wearing the clothing of Prince Diamond and the mask of Lord Saber Strike, emerged from Shuten's burial chamber. The figure is bouncing up and down, while holding a large black boomerang, like Mukala once did.

Usagi: Prince Diamond!?

Ryo: No! Lord Saber Strike!

Toma: He has Mukala's weapon and stance!

Ami: That's Prince Diamond's outfit!

Seiji: That's Saber Strike's mask!

Rajura: I don't care if he has Marilyn Monroe's stockings, on! Let's just get him!

Setsuna: These guys are something else...

Naaza and Shu went to attack this new enemy, and they were quickly knocked down by the giant black boomerang that this new amalgam enemy, wields. Ami created a mist using her powers; hoping to blind their foe, but a large black boomerang came flying at Ami's face, until Toma took the blow for her.

Nasuti: Toma!

Toma: I'm fine, guys...ouch!

Haruka: My turn! Uranus Space Sword Slash!

As the boomerang was sent flying back towards the heroes, Haruka's powerful attack met the boomerang in a clash of power. The strength of Haruka held the boomerang back for a time, but the power of this amalgam enemy knocked Haruka over.

Jun: Is that Mukala!?

Nasuti: We don't know, Jun!

Ryo: We have one chance! Rei, Toma; drive him to the ceiling with your arrows!

Rei: I'm on it!

Toma: Gotcha!

Rei and Toma fired arrows towards the amalgam enemy, and the figure leaped into the air.

Usagi: Rekka no Ryo, I see your end game! Eternal Moon Elimination Kiss!

Ryo: Flare Up Now!

Roy and Usagi's attacks sent the intruder through the cavern ceiling and outside. The attacker was able to keep standing, but the amalgam foe's cape is tattered and the mask of Saber Strike is crumbling.

Mamoru: Usagi's attack and Ryo's Surekill should have destroyed him!

Shin: This guy is tough! Be careful, guys!

The amalgam foe threw Mukala's boomerang into the ground, and a huge explosion followed; knocking all the heroes to the ground. Kayura dropped Shuten's Yoroiden ball; which rolled underground.

Usagi: No...we can't lose, here...

Anubis: Who...is this clown...?

Hotaru: Maybe if I...

Haruka: Hotaru, NO! You will not use THAT attack!

Seiji: What attack!?

The masked figure is now standing over Usagi, and his boomerang is pointing downward. Is this it for Usagi?

Usagi: No...

Ryo: Usagi!

Mamoru: Usa-Chan!

Suddenly the Imperial Silver Crystal and the Jewel of Life began to glow. A light shot out from both artifacts, and in a flash of light, everyone heard a stone slab shatter to pieces, and then a familiar attack was heard.

Shuten: Quake with Fear!

Shuten Doji's Surekill created chains around the area, which held the amalgam foe in place. Kayura felt someone help her to her feet, while passing her her Star Swords. Kayura shed a tear.

Kayura: Shuten...you're alive...

Setsuna: That's Shuten Doji!?

Minako: He's HOT!

Shuten Doji, decked out in his full Ogre Armor, complete with helmet, stood in front of his familiar comrades, and the Senshi. Now that the nine armies are together, can the combined Troopers, Senshi, and Warlords defeat Dark Serenity?


	3. Chapter 3

Shuten Doji, revived from the dead, stands ready to defend his friends and loved ones. Nasuti, Jun, and Kayura are especially happy to see him alive, again.

Kayura: Shuten!

Shuten: I'm reborn, Lady Kayura. The Jewel of Life, and that Imperial Silver Crystal, which the Moon Goddess, bears, has shown me what has been happening in my absence. Together, we'll stop Shadow Serenity!

Rei: My Hunk-O-Meter is definitely going off! He's dreamy!

Ami: Not now, Rei. He has work to do.

Ryo: Shuten! Glad you could make it! Let's fry this clown!

Shuten: Stand back, Troopers! Demon Generals; come due to my side! My Surekill won't hold him for long!

Naaza: Back for only a few moments, and already you're giving orders!

Anubis: That's the Shuten I remember!

Rajura: Just like old times!

Toma: Get em, Warlords!

Shu: We're actually cheering for these guys. The world must be ending!

Haruka: Yep, they are like us Outer Senshi.

Setsuna: Interesting...

The Amalgam Foe began to break free of Shuten's chains, and he tossed the boomerang towards Shuten. Doji stopped it with his Sickle and Chain, but the overwhelming evil behind Mukala's boomerang threatens to kill Doji, again.

Shuten: Warlords, NOW!

Naaza: Snake Fang Strike!

Anubis: Black Lightning Slash!

Rajura: Web of Deception!

Kayura: Star Sword Scream; Feel the Cry of the Heavens!

Kayura and the Warlords' combined attacks are enough to engulf the Amalgam Foe. Shuten leaps out of the way, and everyone in attendance marvels at the combined powers of Arago's former minions.

The Amalgam Foe is still standing, but the helmet of Lord Saber Strike is completely destroyed; revealing someone familiar to the Senshi.

Mamoru: My God; it is Prince Diamond!

Minako: How is it that he's still alive!?

Kayura: Shadow Serenity revived him! He's a puppet of evil!

Makoto: He was never good to begin with! That guy wanted to rape Usagi!

Shuten: Any fiend that would defile the Moon Goddess shell meet a swift end at the hands of my Ogre Armor! Make ready, foul demon!

Hotaru: Wow!

Usagi blushed at Shuten's valiant words, and Mamoru shook his head.

Rei: Usa-Chan is blushing!

Minako: Damn, why does she get two hunks!?

Mamoru: Excuse me!?

Setsuna: He is cute.

Prince Diamond tried to strike Shuten, but Shuten threw his sickle towards Diamond's face; cutting his right cheek. Diamond decided to flee; due to the energy he lost absorbing the Warlords' attacks.

Shuten: Come back, coward! You dare try to harm the great Sailor Moon, but run from Shuten Doji!? I'll have your head, Fool!

Michiru: If only I were straight...

Haruka: Huh!?

Setsuna: He's mine's, ladies.

Hotaru: You say something, Setsuna?

Setsuna: Nope...

Naaza: Shuten, you old dog! Glad to have your annoying ass back.

Anubis: I knew death couldn't hold my Nigga, down! Give me five on the black hand side!

Shuten: I beg your pardon, Anubis?

Rajura: Don't mind him; he's been watching too much television.

Kayura: Oh, Shuten! We all missed you! We never got to celebrate Arago's defeat with you!

Ryo: Well, there will be no celebrations until Shadow Serenity takes a powder. Shuten, are you strong enough, yet?

Shuten: Rekka no Ryo, I am more than ready to face our foe!

Shuten removed his helmet, and most of the Senshi let loose a typical Fangirl squeal.

Makoto: Got Damn!

Minako: I'm wet...

Rei: O...kay...

Ami: He's just a man, ladies.

Shuten: Forgive me, Senshi, I am Shuten Doji; at your service!

Ami fainted when Shuten smiled.

Haruka: My God...

Usagi: Shuten-Kun, I'm pleased to meet you.

Shuten: The pleasure is all mine's, my Lady of the Moon. For your honor, I will free your mother, and punish that Prince Diamond for his dishonorable act against you!

Usagi blushed, again.

Usagi: Okay...I, uh...

Mamoru: We thank you, Shuten. Your help is most appreciated.

Shuten: The pleasure is all mine's!

Mamoru shook Shuten's hand, and in a small moment of jealousy, tried to squeeze Shuten's hand, hard. Shuten squeezed back, and Mamoru took notice of his super strength. Mamoru let go, and winced in a bit of pain, while Shuten kissed Usagi's hand.

Seiji: I guess now we're heading to Tanzania, then?

Kayura: Tanzania? What's there, Korin no Seiji?

Shin: That Diamond fellow had Mukala's Black Solar Armor's weapon; Shadow Serenity must have taken Mukala, and now she has probably reassembled the Solar Armors.

Rei: Alright, let's go to your earth, then.

Chibiusa: I can't wait to see how their earth is different from ours.

Haruka: You mean, how our's is more better than their's.

Nasuti: Okay, now we have to tread, lightly. Shadow Serenity must know that we're on to her, by now. Prince Diamond surely warned her of Shuten's return.

Kayura: Alright! Let's regroup and head to earth. I suggest we dress like earth people do.

Toma: Uh, you are from Earth, Kayura.

Kayura: Not since about 500 + years, ago. A lot has changed, boys.

Anubis: Yes, let's go to earth! I can't wait to see Hollywood!

Shu: Hate to break it to you, but we're going to Africa; not America.

Anubis: You're just jealous that I'll be the fly-est Nigga in the hood, Kongo no Shu!

Haruka: Kayura, can you please shut your dollar store version of Hugh Jackman, up?

Michiru: Looking like a broke Wolverine.

Shin: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! I think the Warlords and Outers should form their own version of the X-Men.

Hotaru: I get to be Jean Grey!

Ryo: I guess Haruka would be Colossus, huh?

Haruka: Fuck. You!

Ryo: I don't have a vagina, Babe; sorry.

Haruka: You want one!?

Haruka unleashed her Space Sword.

Usagi: Haruka, You started it. Be nice.

Luna: This is going to be a draining week.

Artemis: My head hurts...

After resting up at Kayura's palace, the heroes headed to the Trooper's earth. Kayura teleported the heroes to Africa, and Chibiusa played Toto's, "Africa", the whole trip. After checking into a hotel, the heroes decided that it would be best to be discrete about their mission.

Setsuna: I say we use Usagi's disguise pen, and blend in. Plus, let's check in as different couples; Shadow Serenity is here, in Africa, and I can feel her.

Kayura: Great idea! That way, we can spy on her, better.

Haruka: I know who I'm rooming with...

Usagi: No, Haruka, it will be too obvious.

Ryo: Yeah, Usagi is right. I'll pick the couples. Rei and I, Seiji and Makoto, Toma and Ami, Shin and Chibiusa can be brother and sister, Shu and Minako, Usagi and Mamoru Are married, so...; Nasuti, Jun, and Kayura, Shuten and Setsuna, Anubis and Haruka, Naaza and Michiru, Rajura and Hotaru, and we'll sneak Luna and Artemis in, later; got it?

Usagi: I like that plan!

Setsuna: Yes!

Haruka: The fuck you yes-ing, for?

Setsuna: Mind your business. I am your elder, Tenou.

Haruka: Whatever...

Shuten: Let us all use that disguise pen, and check in. Tomorrow, we head to Mukala's village.

Shu: Here, here! I'm starving!

The heroes used Usagi's disguise pen, and everyone looked like Africans to the normal humans, but they still looked like themselves, to one another. after checking in to the hotel, the heroes went their seperate ways. Haruka blew a kiss at Michiru, and Setsuna clung to Shuten, tightly. After everyone entered their rooms, Ryo lied on his bed, and Rei just looked at him.

Ryo: What?

Rei: You picked certain arrangements, I see.

Ryo: I based them off of obvious factors.

Rei: Like?

Ryo: Like abilities, maturity, personality; things like that.

Rei: I guess because we're both fire users, huh?

Ryo: Maybe...

Rei: You don't have to sleep in the separate bed.

Ryo: It's called, being a proper gentleman.

Rei: Really?

Ryo: Yes, really. I wouldn't want to send the wrong idea.

Rei: Ryo, I've seen your life story in the flash of an eye. You saw my life; I saw yours; we should be a bit closer, don't you think?

Ryo: Yeah, but...

Rei: Have it your way...

Rei stripped down to her bra and panties, and she got in her bed, and under the covers. Ryo shook his head, and he took his shoes and shirt, off, and got into his bed. Ryo lied there for an hour, thinking, while Rei fell right to sleep. Ryo saw Rei shivering, and he decided to get in her bed, and he held her, tightly. Rei began to warm up, and Ryo just smiled.

Rei: It's about time...

Ryo: You did this on purpose, didn't you?

Rei: I didn't want to be alone.

Ryo: You're not.

Rei: Ryo...

Ryo: Yes, Rei.

Rei: I'm sorry about your mother.

Ryo: I'm sorry about yours, as well.

Rei: You're too sweet, you know?

Ryo: Thanks.

Rei: You have strong arms.

Ryo: You have a firm stomach.

Rei: "giggles"!

Ryo: You're also a cutie.

Rei: Thanks, Ryo.

Ryo: My pleasure, Rei.

Rei: Sorry about Luna, too.

Ryo: Yeah...

Rei turned around to look into Ryo's eyes. She could see the sadness in Ryo's eyes, and the longing for Luna; Ryo's dead lover. Out of the blue, Rei kissed Ryo's lips, and Ryo was taken back by this, but he kissed Rei, back. The kiss lasted for a long time, and Rei turned her back on Ryo, as she fell asleep in his arms.

Makoto: So you really can harness well over a billion volts of electricity?

Seiji: My armor is built to last any amount of electricity, lightning, and etc.

Makoto: Amazing! I'm the Senshi's resident Goddess of Thunder, but I have yet to test my limits.

Seiji: Maybe we'll get our chance; during the final battle.

Makoto: Yeah...you know, you're kind of cute!

Seiji: Thank you, Mako-Chan.

Makoto: You're welcome, Seiji-Kun!

Shin: Chibi! It's time for bed! You've bounced up and down long enough.

Chibiusa: But I'm too excited to sleep!

Shin: Just try to, please. We need our energy to save your grandmother.

Chibiusa: I know...I miss her, Shin-Kun.

Shin: We'll save her, Chibi.

Shu: ...then I said, "Hey, Arago! Come down here and face me, You big bitch"! He was no match for me, though.

Minako: Interesting story, Shu. But, do you not remember me knowing all about you guys through Suzunagi? You're lying...

Shu: Fuck...

Minako: You don't have to lie, Shu. I'm already impressed by your bravery. You're also cute, too.

Minako gave Shy a kiss on the cheek.

Shu: Well, you girls are true heroes, too.

Minako: Yeah, but you guys have faced impossible odds; odds that would have ended us.

Shu: You all died and came back; we Troopers never did that.

Minako: It wasn't easy, or something to be proud of...

Shu: I'm not gonna let you die, again, Minako. I'll be damned!

Minako looked into Shu's eyes for a bit. She suddenly lounged forward and kissed Shu, hard on his lips.

Shu: Okay...

Minako: Hey, wanna play house?

Shu: Huh!?

Minako: If we're going to die, tomorrow, I want to die knowing I had a blast with Kongo no Shu, before I kicked the bucket.

Shu: I, uh...

Minako: Too late! I'm going down!

Minako undid Shu's zipper, and before you knew it, Minako had her mouth full. Shu is speechless.

Toma: So this computer holds the knowledge of countless worlds!?

Ami: Yes. It's the universe's biggest library.

Toma: You really have to show me how to use it, sometime.

Ami: Of course. I heard you have an I.Q. of 250.

Toma: Yeah, but I heard that you're a superb 300.

Ami: So? We're still both ahead of the game, when it comes to our comrades.

Toma: Yeah. Where would they be without us?

Ami: Dumbfounded...

Toma: Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!

Ami: Your laugh is cute.

Toma: Your smile is warming.

Toma and Ami just looked at one another for a bit, and the two geniuses giggled to themselves.

Shuten: Let me know when you want me to leave the room, so you can get dressed.

Shuten is busy reading a book, while waiting for Setsuna to get out of the shower. Shuten is wearing a tank top and sweatpants, and he is so absorbed in his book, that he failed to notice that Setsuna was already in the room and naked in front of him.

Setsuna: You don't have to leave, Shuten.

All Shuten could do was gaze at Setsuna's naked form, and he didn't know what to do. With his mouth wide open, Shuten is tongue tied.

Setsuna: I take it You like what you see. It's quite alright. I'm an older woman who knows what I want. I'm no shy little girl, like most of my fellow Senshi. You'll learn that about me, soon enough.

Shuten: Uh...

Setsuna: I like you, Doji. I would like if we could get well acquainted.

Shuten: Uh, sure! I don't see why not...just please get dressed, soon, my Lady.

Setsuna: Fine. Have it your way...

Setsuna put on a see through nightgown, and her backside and womanhood were still very visible. Setsuna climbed into Shuten's bed, and she snuggled close to him. Shuten could only gaze upon Setsuna with curiosity.

Setsuna: You're mind is trying to think of something else, but that bulge in your pants has Setsuna Meiou, written all over it.

Shuten: Remind me to scold Rekka no Ryo, tomorrow. Goodnight, my Lady Setsuna.

Setsuna: Goodnight, Shuten.

Setsuna kissed Shuten's lips and then pulled the covers over them, both. Shuten never felt so embarrassed in his life. To him, fight a million Arago's would be easier than fighting off Setsuna's advances.

Anubis: I see the fear in your eyes, Woman.

Haruka: Whatever, your move, Hugh Jackman!

Anubis: Bite me, you adolescent man-child.

Haruka made her move, and she managed to beat Anubis in a game of Battleship.

Anubis: Damn you, woman!

Haruka: Yes! I sunk your battleship!

Haruka and Anubis are both wearing sweatpants and tank tops. The two have been playing Battleship for hours.

Anubis: Again!

Haruka: Fine by me, Wolverine-lite!

Michiru: If you only knew what some of our comrades were doing, right now...

Naaza: Spare me...

Michiru: They are bonding in some of the most unusual ways. Can't you feel it through your armor connections?

Naaza: I choose to block it out. Those fools should be practicing; not fucking, playing mortal games, or seducing one another. Distractions like this will cost us our lives...

Michiru: So you do love your comrades!?

Naaza: Bah!

Michiru: You know your problem, Naaza?

Naaza: Naaza-Sama!

Michiru: Good luck getting me to say that...but seriously, you know your comrades are the only family you have, left, and you know that you love them. Word to your mother: learn to show and accept love, before you really do die a lonely serpent, Serpentor. I saw the look of hope in your eyes when Shuten was brought back from the dead; he is like a brother to you; is he not?

Naaza: What you may think I feel is far from love. I respect my comrades; nothing more...

Michiru: I love my fellow Senshi. I was once like you, Poison Demon General Naaza; afraid to admit my feelings. Now, I know I would not only die if I lost Haruka, but all of the Senshi, too.

Naaza: A touching tale, woman. Isn't it time for bed?

Michiru: Yes, I suppose so.

Michiru took off all her clothes, and she lies naked in her bed. Naaza doesn't care not one bit. To him, a naked woman in the room meant nothing, since he has no feelings for her. Naaza rolled over on his side, with his back turned to Michiru, and Michiru does the same.

Naaza: Just because I barely know you, and I have no love for you, whatsoever, doesn't mean I want you to die. The dream I had of you and your Senshi, dying, brought me troubles. I don't wish to see anymore innocent people die.

Michiru: It's a start, Naaza-Sama...

Naaza: ...goodnight, Lady Michiru...

Michiru: Goodnight, Naaza-Kun...

Hotaru: Our groups are bonding.

Rajura: Yes; It seems that way.

Hotaru: Do you think we can win?

Rajura: If we can all work as a united front, Chaos will surely fall. I have no doubt in my mind of this.

Hotaru: Do you think one of us will have to sacrifice ourselves to save everyone?

Rajura: Why would that be an option?

Hotaru: What if we have no choice?

Rajura: We always have choices. As long as work together, everyone should make it home, safe.

Hotaru: I guess...

Hotaru placed her head on Rajura's shoulder, and Rajura used his powers to give Hotaru pleasant visions. Rajura could sense the girl's doubt, and he didn't want her to worry.

Rajura: One so young shouldn't shoulder so much burden. Rest easy, sweet Hotaru. One day, you'll be free of this silent and dark destiny.

Rajura felt Hotaru fall asleep, and he decided that if he must, he would stay up all night to watch over her.

Usagi: I'm scared...

Mamoru: We'll win. We have the Troopers and Demon Generals with us; We have double the boom, and Chaos won't win, this time; or ever.

Usagi: What do you mean?

Mamoru: Apparently, if Chaos is the pure essence of evil, that means that there are universes where Chaos is winning. We won't let Chaos win, here.

Usagi: What about those worlds where Chaos IS winning? Shouldn't we go help them?

Mamoru: If we find a way to figure out every world that Chaos has a hold over, I promise you, we'll stop it.

Usagi: I'm thinking too broadly, right now. I guess I'm more worried about Mom.

Mamoru: We'll save your mother, Usagi. I promise.

Usagi: I know; we have help, this time.

Mamoru and Usagi lie naked in one another's arms, and Mamoru easily helps Usagi get some rest.

Jun: No fair! I was winning!

Kayura: All's fair in War and Racing, Jun. I told you I have this game, back home.

Jun: Well, you get to play yours more that I do. I have school and homework.

Kayura: Just because I'm an Empress, doesn't mean my days are all play, kiddo.

Jun: Still...no fair...

Kayura: Nasuti, you want to take my place?

Nasuti: No, I'm tracking Shadow Serenity over the Internet. She's going to be at the Ghost and Darkness Ball, tomorrow night.

Kayura: Ghost and Darkness?

Nasuti: Ghost and Darkness were two man-eating lions who terrorized Tsavo, Africa. After their deaths, their legend still haunts Tsavo. When someone throws an illegal arms dealing party in Africa, they call it the Ghost and Darkness Ball.

Jun: Sounds scary...

Kayura: And?

Nasuti: And, Shadow Serenity is going under a fake name, and she is throwing the party, herself. She must be going to sell the Solar Armors to the highest bidder!

Kayura: How, when only Mukala and Ryo can use the Solar Armors?

Nasuti: Not if she's going to sell Mukala and the armor as a two for one. Mukala is a formidable assassin; under Shadow Serenity's control, he can level this whole planet!

Kayura: She'll we tell the Senshi and Troopers?

Nasuti: Not yet. Wait until, morning. After we head to Tanzania, then we're heading to Tsavo.

Jun: We're going on a safari!

Kayura: Something like that, Jun. Why don't you get some rest; Nasuti and I will be heading to bed, soon, too.

Jun: Alright. Goodnight, Ladies.

Nasuti: Sweet dreams, Jun

Kayura: Night, night, Jun.

The next morning, everyone ate room service, and met in the hotel lobby as a group. Shu came downstairs with Minako, and both were beaming.

Usagi: Okay...you two seem well rested...

Minako: Indeed!

Shu: I feel like a whole new Trooper!

Mamoru: Okay, then...

Mamoru gave Usagi a look. Ryo and Rei came down smiling at one another.

Ryo: Hey, guys. Nice weather, today.

Rei: It's absolutely gorgeous!

Usagi: Oh?

Mamoru: Mhm.

Toma and Ami came downstairs, looking over notes they compile on Prince Diamond, Mukala, Shadow Serenity, and the Solar Armors.

Toma: Hey, guys. We got some info for you.

Ami: We know where Shadow Serenity will be, tonight.

Usagi: Okay. Great work.

Mamoru: Superb.

Seiji and Makoto came downstairs holding hands, and Makoto is laughing as Seiji told her a private joke.

Usagi: Good Morning, guys.

Mamoru: Did you sleep well?

Makoto: I got to hold Seiji's sword, last night! It was awesome!

Seiji: She begged me to see it.

Everyone's face went pale at Makoto's words.

Usagi: You barely know him, Mako-Chan! Seiji, We're you gentle!?

Seiji: What!? What do you mean!? She held my Korin Sword. Get your mind out the gutter!

Makoto: Wait, what!? No! We didn't do THAT! Seiji is a gentleman.

Minako: Well, I had some Kongo, last night! Dao Chi!

Shu: Hee, hee, hee.

Ryo: Why, you dog, you!

Rei: Mina-Chan, have you no shame!?

Minako: Hey, I'm 18! I can do what I want. Besides, we may not make it, so we might as well live like we're gonna die young.

Usagi: Minako, this is hardly the time to be getting off! We have to focus!

Minako: Says the married Senshi...

Usagi: We behaved ourselves last night, thank you!

Mamoru: Okay. Enough about sex, please.

Setsuna: I sure didn't want to behave myself, but Shuten, did. He's a sweetheart.

Shuten: "Sigh".

Setsuna came down holding Shuten's arm, and everyone just stared.

Toma: Just got back from the dead, and alright getting laid.

Shuten: No such antics happened, or will be happening, Tenku no Toma. We have work to do.

Setsuna: Yes, we do. We have plenty of time to get to know each other.

Shuten: When our foes are defeated, only then will we see if a courtship is possible, my fair Lady of Pluto.

Setsuna: It's a date!

Usagi: Why can't the rest of you men talk like Shuten!? He has a way with words.

Mamoru: Because we weren't born in the 1500's.

Ami: My head hurts...

Ryo: Mine's, too...

Michiru and Naaza came downstairs smiling and talking to one another like the best of friends.

Shuten: Naaza, are you blushing?

Setsuna: Michiru! Look at you being all flirty!

Michiru: We're just having a friendly chat. Naaza is actually quite the gentleman.

Naaza: What I converse about is my business, Doji. Worry about your Pluto Goddess in heat!

Setsuna: Excuse me, Serpentor!?

Michiru: Now, Setsuna; You were being a dog, the last night. We all felt it.

Minako: Bad, Setsuna!

Setsuna: Minako...we felt you climax! Please don't be a hypocrite!

Usagi: Ladies! Stop it! This isn't proper Senshi behavior! Setsuna, as much as you scold me on my Queen-like behavior, you should know better.

Setsuna: You are right, Usagi-Chan.

Usagi: Mina-Chan, modesty, please?

Minako: Yes, Usa-Chan.

Makoto: She's growing up...

Mamoru: I'm impressed!

Usagi: I guess my mother being in danger has me taking a more direct and serious approach to all of this.

Anubis and Haruka came down playful poking one another over who beat who in Battleship, last night.

Usagi: I see you two had fun.

Haruka: Anubis is a sore loser.

Anubis: I beat you, woman! It was I who delivered the final blow!

Haruka: You won one battle; ONE!

Anubis: Liar! I won two!

Haruka: Wow! Two times, compared to my five!

Mamoru: At least they're not trying to get laid...

Usagi: They're still being children...

Rajura came downstairs holding Hotaru's hand. Hotaru had a smile on her face, which few have rarely seen. Thanks to Rajura's pleasant visions, Hotaru felt as if a heavy burden was lifted from her shoulders.

Usagi: Thank you, Rajura.

Rajura: For what, Moon Goddess?

Usagi: For easing Hotaru's pain. She has a heavy heart.

Rajura: And one so youthful shouldn't be so burdened.

Setsuna: I've been telling her that for years. We're all here to save the world, together. No one Senshi has to make the ultimate sacrifice.

Hotaru: Eventually, one of us will. It's the will of the universe; nothing last forever.

Rajura: Perhaps...

Chibiusa came hoping downstairs with glee, while Shin shook his head.

Shin: Does she ever sleep? She is like a ball of massive energy!

Mamoru: I trust she wasn't a handful, was she?

Shin: She went to bed, eventually.

Chibiusa: I'm too excited to sleep. We're gonna have tons of fun!

Jun, Nasuti, and Kayura came downstairs with Luna and Artemis following them.

Kayura: The beds, here, are lovely. But my bed back at my palace is better.

Nasuti: We have some new info!

Ami: Let me guess: The Ghost and Darkness Ball?

Nasuti: How did you know?

Toma: We spent a few good hours tracking Shadow Serenity's thinly veiled attempt to hide herself, and the fact that she's selling high-tech Moon Kingdom weaponry to the crime families of this earth.

Nasuti: She maybe trying to sell off the Solar Armors, too. We're going there, tonight!

Luna: We have to check Tanzania, first.

Artemis: I trust everyone is ready?

Usagi: Let's roll out! Mamoru rented some jeeps for us. Everyone stay close.

The heroes began their drive into the Tanzanian mountains to Mukala's village, and everyone marveled at the sights and sounds they saw. After crossing the long mountain trail, the heroes made it to Mukala's village. The village is in an uproar, as Naria came out to greet familiar faces.

Naria: Thank God it's you! I thought you were dead! I see you brought the Moon Goddess, too!

Usagi: But we've never...

Naria: I had a dream of you all, Troopers and Senshi, dying against both Solar Armors.

Ryo: What!?

Setsuna: The hands of fate are working most strangely.

Shuten: Naria, did Mukala have the same dream?

Naria: Yes! We were plagued with the dreams for two weeks, and then Mukala woke up one morning and vanished without a trace.

Rajura: It seems that everyone connected to either the Senshi or the Troopers, warrior or civilian, has been seeing the visions of what is to come. This is most disturbing.

Makoto: Didn't Suzunagi say that Queen Serenity knew that Chaos was after the Solar Armors? Maybe Queen Serenity and Suzunagi had the same visions, and began to put their plans into motion for us to team up and stop Chaos.

Usagi: That makes perfect sense, and that explains why we all had the same dream.

Naria: In my dream, I saw a third Solar Armor; a golden one; and it was battling the white and black ones.

Toma: What!?

Shuten: A third Solar Armor!?

Nasuti: Not possible!

Minako: No...

Shin: How many destructive Solar Armors are there!? Those abominations should not exist!

Seiji: Things keep getting worse. What now?

Ryo: Naria, our new foe may very have Mukala. We were attacked by a foe of the Moon Goddess, who used Mukala's old boomerang. We'll find him; I promise.

Naria: Please tread carefully, Troopers and Senshi; the visions I saw showed me the three Solar Armors wiping out this entire planet. Please bring Mukala, back. Please!?

Mamoru: We'll save Mukala, Queen Serenity, and the planet. The Solar Armors and Prince Diamond will be destroyed!

Shuten: And Chaos will trouble Usagi-Sama, no longer!

Setsuna: What a team!

Minako: This is gonna be good!

Anubis: If we're done here, let's head to Tsavo. It's time to end this and go home.

Everyone nodded in agreement, and the heroes made their way to Tsavo, Africa. The heroes checked into a nearby hotel, and everyone brought some fancy clothing to fit into the party. Surely the air stunk of evil. Every crime family from across the globe was present. The Troopers and Senshi gritted their teeth in frustration.

Ami: After doing a total scan of your world, it seems that your world and ours is exactly the same.

Toma: Okay...

Ami: The only difference is that we don't exist in your world, and you don't exist in ours. Other than that, the world's are the exact same.

Shu: I wonder how many other deaths are like ours.

Setsuna: The Multiverse is vast, and the Omniverse is even bigger. We're talking about countless universes filled with good and evil. Chaos will never run out of power.

Shuten: Neither will the forces of good! No matter where Chaos reigns, we will be there to stop it!

Naaza: First, let's sneak in and find out our foes plans.

Hotaru: That's why I like Naaza-San; using his snake abilities to his advantage.

Naaza: Naaza-Sama!

Kayura: Enough! What's the plan Ryo, Usagi?

Usagi: Kayura, you and Mamoru will power up, and wait nearby with Chibiusa, Luna, Artemis, Jun, and Nasuti. Ryo, and I, will take the Troopers, Warlords, Inners, and Outer Senshi into the Ball, and mingle with these dirt bags. We're gonna take out Shadow Serenity, the Solar Armors, and these crime families, all at once.

Ryo: I'm game!

Usagi: Shin, you're gonna be my pretend date; the rest of you stick to the pair's you were when we checked into that Tanzanian hotel.

Toma: Yes, your Highness.

Shu: I love it when a plan comes together!

Haruka: It hasn't come together, yet; we have to make it out, alive.

Chibiusa: Be careful, mommy!

Usagi: I will, Chibi. Be a good girl for daddy, okay.

Mamoru: Come back to me, Usa-Chan.

Usagi: I will, Mamo-Chan.

Rei: Ready, guys?

Seiji: We were born ready!

Makoto: Let's book it!

Kayura, Mamoru, and Chibiusa powered up into there warrior gears, and took Nasuti, Jun, Luna, and Artemis to a nearby building, where they watched from the roof.

Usagi: Remember; be discrete, everyone. Let's not let Shadow Serenity know that we're here.

Hotaru: Be very, very quiet; we're hunting bad guys.

Shin: Ha!

Rajura: Let's go in one couple at a time. Arriving as a group will alarm Shadow Serenity's suspicion.

Minako: Great idea, Rajura.

The heroes did as Rajura suggested, and they all entered the party one couple at a time. Once inside the hotel's ballroom, the heroes noticed Saber Strike helmet wearing guards; with Prince Diamond's outfit. They were quickly taken back to their battle in the Netherworld.

Ami: She is here, guys. Check out her Amalgam Guards.

Toma: We don't have to worry, because Shadow Serenity sent out a private email to all the world's crime cartels. Ami and I intercepted, one, so the guards won't check us; if you're here for this creep show, you were invited, and I doubt they'll think twice.

Setsuna: You gave us all aliases?

Ami: Yes; something that Shadow Serenity won't expect.

Michiru: Like what?

Toma: The Sopranos.

Anubis: Really!? Who's Tony, then?

Ami: Ryo and Rei are Roy and Ronda Soprano. The rest of you are the hired help and Roy's family.

Minako: Gotcha!

Shu: Shell we dance, my Lady?

Minako: We shell, my good Sir.

Shu took Minako's hand, and led her to the dance floor. The other heroes followed suite, and everyone spread out so they won't be noticed. Ryo and Rei are arm and arm; slow dancing to Bill Evans', "Peace Piece".

Ryo: I actually like this song.

Rei: What do YOU know about Bill Evans?

Ryo: That I like this song.

Rei: You never cease to amaze me, Rekka no Ryo.

Ryo: You amaze me, too, Sailor Mars.

Rei: Do I now?

Ryo: Yes, you do. I love that passion in your eyes.

Rei: You bear the same passion. It's the will to extinguish the flames of evil.

Ryo: Is that all?

Rei: You're an honorable man, who would die for his friends.

Ryo: You'd do the same for the Senshi.

Rei: I have; and I will, again.

Ryo: What are your dreams?

Rei: I just want to be happy.

Ryo: We all want that, but our duties to the people we love, and our worlds, leaves little time for happiness.

Rei: That's the hard part; I don't know where my duties to Usagi-Chan end, and my happiness begins.

Ryo: Why can't you do both?

Rei: I can; if I ever find the time.

Ryo: I can show you how.

Ryo and Rei smiled at one another, and Rei placed her head on Ryo's shoulder.

Naaza: You smell lovely, Michiru.

Michiru: Do I, Naaza-San?

Naaza: Again, it's Naaza-Sama...

Michiru: You're a funny one.

Naaza: Perhaps.

Michiru: And, you are a cute one.

Naaza: Not to many people have called me cute, before.

Michiru: Your snake appearance adds to your charm.

Naaza: Does it now?

Michiru: I wouldn't lie.

Naaza: I know you wouldn't. I believe you.

Michiru: You've become tamed in a good way.

Naaza: It took some time. Arago's influences did a lot to me over the years.

Michiru: Arago is gone. You can live for Naaza-Sama, now.

Naaza: If only I could live for you.

Michiru: Aww! How sweet.

Michiru actually got Naaza to smile.

Seiji: You're making me look short.

Makoto: You don't mind it. Besides, I love your muscles.

Seiji: I love your curves.

Makoto: So, uh...

Seiji: Yes, I'm single.

Makoto: How did you know I was gonna ask that?

Seiji: I was going to ask you the same question.

Makoto: I am...

Seiji: A beautiful girl like you?

Makoto: A lot of men are thrown off by my Tomboy-ish was.

Seiji: No one is more of a Tomboy than Haruka.

Makoto: Tell me about it.

Seiji: I'd date you in a heart beat.

Makoto: I would appreciate that.

Seiji: The pleasure is all mine's.

Shu: Does this mean we're-

Minako: Slow down, big boy. Casual sex is one thing; dating is another.

Shu: I don't do one night stands.

Minako: It doesn't have to be a one time thing, but you have to wow me if you want me to be your girlfriend.

Shu: Well, how's my dancing, thus far?

Minako: It's a start...

Shu: You're playing hard to get.

Minako: I want to keep US interesting, if we're gonna start dating. You do live in another universe.

Shu: Well, I'm sure we can work something out.

Minako: As long as you're a gentleman.

Shu: No problem!

Toma: Thanks for your help, back there.

Ami: All I did was pin point Shadow Serenity's location. It was almost too easy.

Toma: Without you guys, we would have been lost.

Ami: Maybe so, but without you guys, we'd be dead.

Toma: You're smarter than what you give yourself credit for.

Ami: So are you.

Toma: Thanks.

Ami: So...

Toma: So...say, when this is all over, can I take you out?

Ami: I'm, I-I love to.

Toma: It's a date, then.

Usagi: Thanks for taking care of Chibi.

Shin: It was my pleasure. She sure can talk a person's head off.

Usagi: My world needs more gentlemen like you.

Shin: You have Endymion.

Usagi: He's a rare breed.

Shin: So are we, Troopers.

Usagi: I would like to have you guys visit my world; when we're not fighting villains, that is.

Shin: I'm sure the guys would love that.

Setsuna: I know I was a bit forward, last night.

Shuten: You were testing me.

Setsuna: I wanted to see if you were a gentleman.

Shuten: Even as the Ogre, I have honor. I wouldn't defile a fair maiden.

Setsuna: You know, I'd love to learn more about you.

Shuten: I'd like that, very much.

Setsuna: I don't get to know many guys as honorable as you. Especially those who cheat death.

Shuten: Not everyday do I meet a Goddess of Pluto.

Setsuna: Keep the compliments coming. They're working.

Haruka: I wanna lead.

Anubis: The man is the one that leads.

Haruka: You're a man? I thought you were a Jackal?

Anubis: That's because you took over the mantle of Alpha Male.

Haruka: Funny...

Anubis: All in all, you're still a fine woman.

Haruka: Thanks. I like that you're no square.

Anubis: I like that you're actually fun to be around.

Rajura: Hotaru, are you well?

Hotaru: I'm just thinking.

Rajura: Your troubles will be over, soon enough.

Hotaru: A Senshi's troubles are never over.

Rajura: Neither are a Warlord's.

Hotaru: When the battle is over, can I spend a day with you; I'd like to see some more of your illusions; pleasant ones.

Rajura: As you wish, Saturn Princess.

Hotaru: Thank you, Spider Demon General Rajura.

Shadow Serenity made her appearance, and she summoned all the crime families towards the stage, where she was about to present the Solar Armors.

Serenity: It's an honor to have you all here! She'll we start the bidding!?

Usagi: Mother...

Shin: We can't confront her yet!

Ryo: Stay sharp, guys.

Rei: I will.

Rei held on to Ryo's hand very tight, and the fires that made up their collective abilities began to rise to the surface. Outside, Kayura and Mamoru used binoculars to watch the events unfold.

Mamoru: Shadow Serenity is there! Everyone is gathering around her.

Kayura: This is our chance!

Chibiusa: Dad, can we save Grandma?

Mamoru: Your mother, will. I believe in her.

Nasuti: They all will. They'll do it.

Jun: They just have to.

Serenity: I present to you, the world's greatest assassin, Mukala!

Mukala appeared on stage, and he is wearing the Black Solar Armor.

Ryo: No way!

Naaza: That witch rebuilt them!

Setsuna: It wasn't her; it was Chaos!

Serenity: As a special added bonus, I have another deadly warrior, Prince Diamond!

Prince Diamond appeared wearing the White Solar Armor.

Toma: It can't be! Ryo! Do you see this!?

Shu: We are Federally Fucked!

Minako: Do you feel that evil energy?

Haruka: So those are the Solar Armors?

Rajura: Those, are the keys to Hell!

Makoto: Yeah, the top and bottom locks.

Serenity: Before I start the bidding, I'd like to show you what these armies can do. Diamond...

Prince Diamond grabbed one of the Soul Swords of Fervor from a reborn Black Blaze, and pointed to sword towards Usagi.

Usagi: Mom, NO!

Mamoru: She's on to them!

Nasuti: Wait! Where's Luna and Artemis!?

Serenity: You fell for my trap, Moon Brat!

Usagi: Mother, please listen to me!

Serenity: Enough! Die!

Diamond blasted Usagi, but before Usagi knew what hit her, Ryo and Rei stopped the blast in their fully armored and Senshi forms.

Rei: Everyone, get out; we'll buy you some time!

Minako: Rei, no!

Ryo: Damn you, Minako! Just do it!

Ami: Let's get Usagi out of here!

Shuten: Be careful, Rekka no Ryo!

Shin: Let's go, guys!

Makoto: Let's book it!

The heroes leave the battle to Ryo and Rei, and Serenity sends out her Amalgam Guards: carrying copies of Mukala's boomerang.

Ryo: I'll take the left; you take the right!

Rei: Got it!

Ryo and Rei cut through hordes of Shadow Serenity's guards, while their friends made it to safety. Everyone, except Ryo and Rei regrouped on the roof of a nearby building.

Kayura: Where's Rekka and Sailor Mars!?

Usagi: They are buying us some time!

Hotaru: We should be helping them!

Mamoru: You heard her, let's go!

Serenity: Not so fast, boys and girls! Your souls are mine's! I will become Sailor Chaos!

Shu: Not while we're around, White Hair!

Serenity: Say goodbye!

Shadow Serenity blasted the heroes with a white flash of light, and all of them felt as if their powers were being drained.

Naaza: Just like when Arago took hold of our armies!

Michiru: She's stealing our energy!

Shin: We must fight back!

Out of nowhere, White Blaze, Luna, and Artemis showed up, and White Blaze slashed Shadow Serenity.

Serenity: Damn, tiger!

Ami: No, Luna and Artemis, stay back!

Luna: We needed White Blaze for the last battle, so we went to get him!

Artemis: We'll get her off of you!

Seiji: No! Stay back!

Serenity: All of you are mine's!

Shadow Serenity catches Luna, Artemis, White Blaze, and the heroes in a whirlpool of dark energy. Suddenly the heroes are teleported back to Sailor Moon's universe, and to Serenity's evil lair. On a floating island, called Sky Stage, hovering over the earth, Serenity places the heroes in their own individual towers to steal their abilities. All the Senshi, Warlords, and Troopers are seated, and in a deep sleep, as Serenity plans to drain them dry. Even Nasuti, Jun, Luna, Artemis, and White Blaze are trapped in towers; while their energy is being drained. Their love for their friends adds power to Serenity's dark magic. Ryo and Rei, unaware of what happened to their friends, are still fighting Serenity's Amalgam Guards.

Ryo: We can beat this! You alright!?

Rei: I'm hanging in there!

Ryo slashes a group of Amalgam Guards, down, while Rei fires flaming arrows towards the fiends.

Ryo: Join me, Sailor Mars!

Rei: I'm here!

Ryo: Flare...

Rei: Mars...

Ryo: Up...

Rei: Flaming...

Ryo: Now!

Rei: Sniper!

Ryo and Rei's combined attacks took out all the Amalgam Guards, and left half the hotel destroyed. The crime families have long since abandoned the scene, and Ryo and Rei are left standing alone. As Ryo and Rei look into one another's eyes, they are overwhelmed with an intense passion. Rei jumps into Ryo's arms, and she kisses Ryo, fiercely. Ryo carries Rei to one of the upstairs bedrooms, and the two heroes fight to remove their outfits, and they fall into the bed; ready to make love.

Rei: Take me, Ryo. Please, take me!

Ryo: Rei-Chan...

Ryo kisses Rei on her soft lips, before he enters her. Rei moans in ecstasy, and the two make love with passion hotter than the fires of their respective abilities. Shadow Serenity watches the two heroes, and she smiles, wickedly. After two passionate hours of love making, Ryo and Rei fall into a deep sleep.

While they are asleep, Shadow Serenity teleportation the two heroes, fully clothed in their Senshi and Trooper outfits, to her two remaining power stealing towers, on Sky Stage. Ryo is suddenly lying peacefully in a field of roses, without his armor, and he is awakened by Rei and White Blaze.

Rei: Wake up, sleepy head.

Ryo: Where are we?

Rei: We're on Sky Stage; a blooming paradise. Everyone was waiting for us, here.

Ryo: Weren't we just...

Toma: Ryo, it's about time you're up!

Ryo: Yeah, I guess...

Shin: Were you gonna sleep all day, Buddy?

Shu: Man, this place is way to nice to be sleeping all day.

Seiji: I love it here! The sky is blue, the air is crisp, and the flowers are blooming.

Usagi: This is a wonderful place.

Mamoru: We should have came here, sooner.

Chibiusa: I don't ever want to leave!

Minako: It's too gorgeous.

Ami: I can finally study, endlessly.

Makoto: I can finally cook and not be disturbed!

Haruka: Michiru and I can live in harmony.

Michiru: Yes, indeed.

Setsuna: Shuten; stay with me.

Shuten: I'm not going anywhere, my dear.

Hotaru: I can finally find peace.

Rajura: No more pain and misery.

Anubis: No more worries.

Naaza: We are finally happy.

Kayura: We did it, guys.

Nasuti: Yes! We're finally free!

Jun: I get to spend the rest of my life with you guys!

Luna: Who needs the Moon Kingdom?

Artemis: I sure don't!

Ryo: Something is wrong here...

Rei: Ryo, aren't we going to meet your mother and father, today?

Ryo: My mother is dead, Rei; You know that. My father disappeared, long ago!

Rei: No, Ryo, they're alive. We're meeting them, today.

Ryo: Rei, we were just making love. How did we get here!?

Usagi: Ryo, it's alright. We love you! We're all here!

Ryo: No! This isn't real! Shadow Serenity must be behind this! What!? Arrrgghhh!

Ryo doubled over in pain, and his friends only stood there; continuing to smile.

Ryo: What's happening to me!?

On the Trooper's earth, Suzunagi managed to bring Naria to where the heroes were taken by Serenity.

Suzunagi: Mukala and the Troopers are in grave danger. My powers are fading, and you're the only one who can stop Serenity from killing them!

Naria: What can I do!?

Suzunagi: Kayura left the Staff of Ancients over there; stuck in that building. Take it, and it will lead you to Kayura and the others. It's the only way to save Mukala!

Naria: Yes!

Naria runs and makes a leap for Kayura's Ancient's Staff. Naria grabs it, and she is surrounded by a bright light.

Suzunagi: Hurry! Shadow Serenity is killing them!

Naria: I-I, I'm trying to...

Naria is suddenly teleported to Sky Stage, and she is inside Usagi's tower. Naria slams the staff into the ground, in front of Usagi, and she falls to her knees in front of Sailor Moon.

Naria: Moon Goddess, please hear me! You must awaken and defeat the evil one! That demon has your mother, and my Mukala! Please, hear me!

Usagi: Wait! Ryo is right! Something is off!

Usagi helps Ryo to his feet, and suddenly Usagi is back in her Eternal Sailor Moon outfit. Ryo is back in his armor, and everyone is just staring at them.

Ryo: You remember!?

Usagi: Yes! I heard Mukala's fiance calling out to me!

Ryo: Guys, listen to me! Suit up; we have a job to do!

Toma: Huh!? But, we're finally at peace!

Setsuna: What's going on!?

While Ryo and Usagi are awakening their friends, Naria is pleading for Usagi to wake up, but she is interrupted by the appearance of Amalgam Guards.

Naria: Please, Moon Goddess! You must wake up! Two worlds need you! Please!

An Amalgam Guard was about to strike Naria in the back, when Usagi opened her eyes, and a white flash of light surrounded everyone in Usagi's tower. A beam of light stretched out from tower to tower, and the Troopers, Senshi, and Warlords all woke up.

Seiji: Thunder. Bolt. Cut!

Shin: Super. Wave. Smasher!

Shu: Iron. Rock. Crushed!

Toma: Arrow. Of. Shock wave!

Ryo: Flare. Up. Now!

Naaza: Snake. Fang. Strike!

Anubis: Black. Lightning. Slash!

Rajura: Web. Of. Deception!

Shuten: Quake. With. Fear!

Usagi: Eternal. Moon. Elimination. Kiss!

Rei: Mars. Flame. Sniper!

Ami: Mecury. Diamond. Blaster!

Minako: Venus. Love. Chain. Rapsody!

Makoto: Jupiter. Thunder. Dragon!

Setsuna: Pluto. Time. Disruptor!

Haruka: Uranus. Missile. Bash!

Michiru: Neptune. Aquarian. Symphony!

Hotaru: Saturn's Power. Death. Reborn. Revelation!

Chibiusa: Chibi Moon. Heartbeat. Driver!

Kayura: Star. Sword. Scream! Cry for Love!

The combined attacks of the Senshi, Warlords, and Troopers freed everyone. Naria, Luna, Artemis, Jun, and Nasuti escaped on White Blaze, while Mamoru landed next to Usagi.

Usagi: Let's end this!

Minako: Not so fast! Rei, you were making love to Rekka no Ryo, while we were being kidnapped by Shadow Bitch!?

Rei: It was a spur of the moment, thing. Suddenly, we were both engulfed in an intense passion. It's like we were being controlled.

Ryo: We beat the Amalgam Guards, and then we were standing there, then before you know it, we were making love. I couldn't stop myself!

Naaza: Seriously, Rekka!?

Ryo: Why would I jeopardize our mission!? For sex!?

Minako: You're a man! Why not!?

Kayura: That's enough, You guys! Rekka no Ryo speaks the truth! Serenity must have planted a suggestion in their minds!

Haruka: More like Ryo's pants...

Ryo: I didn't do it because I'm irresponsible! I did it because...

Serenity: ...because you needed to get off! Tell the truth, boy!

Rajura: Shadow Serenity!

Rei: So all it was was a way to slow us down?

Ryo: No! Rei, it meant a great deal to me!

Rei: Not if Serenity planted those feelings in US...

Setsuna: Serenity, you're a witch!

Usagi: Hey! That's my mother, Pluto!

Shuten: Right now, she is not your mother, Usagi! Chaos has it's hooks into her! Indeed, Ryo and Rei ARE in love, and what happened, happened!

Ryo: I...

Serenity: Preposterous! Now can you love someone you barely even know!?

Shuten: Suzunagi and Queen Serenity knew you were coming, witch! Even in death, I saw visions of the Senshi; the Troopers, the Warlords, and everyone here! I saw it all! With Suzunagi and Serenity's visions, we all were able to learn about each other, understand each other, and learn from one another! We know our allies as if we were raised with them, since birth! And as a family, We will stop you!

Ryo: Rei, I love you. I love your eyes, Your smile, your ways, the way you build up Usagi, the way you stubbornly go into battle to sacrifice it all for love and your friends, the way you play with your hair when you're nervous...I love it all!

Rei: I love you, too, Ryo. I love how you want to give up, but you don't, because you don't want to let your friends down, I love the way you can be so serious, yet so playful, I love how your hair blows in the wind, I just love you.

Naaza: I understand what Michiru said to me the other night. I DO see the family I have with my Warlord brethren. I DO see the baby sister we've grown to tolerate in Kayura. I DO see that even when we hated his guts, we missed Shuten, and things weren't the same without him.

Shuten: I didn't know you cared, Naaza.

Hotaru: Naaza-San has a great big heart.

Naaza: Naaza-Sama!

Rajura: Arago clouded our judgement, and made fools of us. Only after Arago's death, did we realize what our lives meant to us. These armies are not curses; they brought us together for a reason.

Anubis: This is our destiny! We shell fight to rebuild what was taken from all those innocent victims.

Ami: We love and care for one another, Shadow Serenity. You won't defeat us!

Makoto: Are you with me, Seiji?

Seiji: Until the end, Mako-Chan.

Nasuti: This is the power of love, Serenity; love that still exist within you!

Kayura: I stand for love! I will die for it, too.

Naria hands Kayura her staff.

Naria: My love for Mukala will guide me!

Jun: No one's gonna hurt my family!

Luna: Serenity, please break free!

Artemis: You must; for Usagi's sake!

Serenity: How touching! Come and show me this so-called love!

The Warlords have become Troopers, and now the Troopers and the Senshi are aboit to face their greatest challenge. Serenity sends out Diamond and Mukala, in the White and Black Solar Armors, and the two brainwashed villains attack the heroes.

Usagi: Brace yourselves!

Ryo: Here they come!

Mukala charges Ryo, and Ryo holds his own against the Black Solar Armor. Suzunagi's armors are just as durable as the Solar Armors; giving Roy a fighting chance. Prince Diamond attacks Usagi with the Soul Swords of Fervor, and Mamoru changes into King Endymion; blocking Diamond's attacks.

Shu: Whoa! Did Mamoru just pull a, "By the Power of Greyskull"?

Toma: Maybe!

Setsuna: He's in his true form; King Endymion of Earth! He will make Prince Diamond, pay!

Shuten launches his chain around Diamond's right arm, and Mamoru slashes at Diamond with a vengeance. Naaza helps Ryo fight Mukala, and Makoto blasts Mukala with a beam of lightning. Mukala throws his boomerang, and it nearly hits Nasuti, until Haruka smacks it with the Space Sword. Hotaru throws her Silence Staff at Mukala, and Mukala is cut across the back.

Mukala's boomerang comes back to him, and he smacks Shin into Ami and Rei. Rajura launches a Web of Deception towards Diamond, and Diamond blocks it, easily. Anubis and Shu attack Diamond, only to be knocked into Mamoru. Michiru, Kayura, and Ryo attack Mukala, and Michiru manages to remove Mukala's helmet.

Naria: Mukala! It's me, Naria! Fight this Star Witch! You are stronger than she is!

Setsuna and Shuten attack Mukala, but he smacks Shuten with the boomerang, and knocks him into Setsuna. Setsuna and Shuten hit the ground, hard.

Naria: Stop it, Mukala!

Mukala was about to stab Naria, but then Mukala dropped the boomerang, and screamed at the top of his lungs.

Ryo: He's fighting Serenity's evil!

Shu: He can do it!

Hotaru: Don't be a puppet, Mukala!

Ami: He can do it!


	4. Chapter 4

Mukala wages a mental battle with himself, and he grabs his head in agony. Prince Diamond comes behind Mukala, and stabs him in the back. Before Mukala could succumb to his wounds, he slashes Diamond's helmet off with his boomerang, and this leaves Diamond open to be beheaded by Mamoru's sword.

Naaza: My, my...

Usagi: Endy-Kun!

Ryo: Okay! Remind me not to anger, Mamoru!

Diamond's body falls to the ground, and Mukala falls into Naria's arms. Naria takes Mukala's helmet off, and holds him close. Mukala is alive, but in pain.

Shin: Damn you, Serenity! You'll pay!

Haruka: That kid didn't deserve this!

Serenity: Do you think I care!? There are more minions where they came from! Armor, come to me!

Shadow Serenity absorbs both Solar Armors, and Prince Diamond's body fades away, while Mukala sneers in pain.

Naria: Hang on, my love.

Serenity: Now, behold...Sailor Chaos!

Serenity does a Senshi transformation into an older, darker, and more powerful version of Sailor Moon. The Troopers and Senshi are spellbound at the awesome power of Sailor Chaos.

Sailor Chaos: Your battle with the Solar Armors has given them enough power to grant me my Sailor Chaos form! Your lives are forfeit!

Usagi: No...what!?

Suddenly, the Troopers armors and Senshi's outfits started glowing. Everyone felt a huge serve of power.

Seiji: This is...

Toma: Just like our old armors...

Shin: Not another Solar Armor!

Shu: No, it's different!

Setsuna: Everyone, give your energy to Usagi!

Michiru: Huh!? Why!?

Rei: Just do it!

Ami: I see the plan of Suzunagi! I know why we were all chosen!

Makoto: I feel it, too!

Minako: Here goes!

Hotaru: A new armor!

Rajura: How!?

Naaza: Everyone, just do it!

The Troopers and Senshi send their powers into Sailor Moon, who floats high into the air, and is changed into her Neo Queen Serenity outfit. Usagi lands in front of Ryo, and places her right hand on his forehead. Ryo's armor is changed, as Usagi speaks.

Usagi: I, Neo Queen Serenity, grant you, Rekka no Ryo, the new Lunar Armor of Gold! Go, and save Queen Serenity!

Ryo stood up, wearing a golden version of the Solar Armors, with crescent moons on the shoulders. White Blaze is now a golden tiger, with golden armor, and carrying Ryo's new Crescent Moon Swords.

Rei: That's my baby!

Haruka: Go, Ryo! Kick her ass!

Serenity: Come with it!

Ryo charged Sailor Chaos, and the two clashed with their weapons. Sailor Chaos' Dark Moon Staff, and Ryo's Crescent Moon Swords filled the air with sparks of silver and gold. The heroes watched as Ryo fought for everything he loves. Sailor Chaos would not back down, and Ryo wouldn't, either.

Ryo: It's over. Sailor Chaos! Crescent Moon Inferno!

Ryo blasted Sailor Chaos with his Surekill, and the dark Senshi held the attack at bay.

Sailor Chaos: Never! I'm invincible!

Ryo: I can't hold her...much...longer!

Mukala stood up to toss his boomerang at Sailor Chaos, which knocked her off of her focus, and gave Ryo an opening.

Sailor Chaos: How dare you!?

Mamoru: Mukala!

Ryo: Everyone, NOW! For Love and Justice! Moon Elimination Crescent Love Inferno!

Ryo turned up the power of his Surekill, while everyone raced towards Sailor Chaos. In an awesome flash of light, everyone's costumes and armors faded away, leaving the heroes briefly naked, as they all struck Sailor Chaos. Sailor Chaos's body began to crumble, and as she fell to her knees, Queen Serenity reappeared, and the essence of Chaos fled from her mouth. The Solar Armors reappeared, only to combine, and then disintegrate. Mukala's wounds were healed, and Chaos hovered above in the sky.

Chaos: Damn you, Troopers and Senshi! This isn't over!

Chaos's essence flew into space, and Sky Stage, the beautiful floating island, began to crumble.

Shu: It's go time!

Makoto: Let's book it!

Shin: Usagi, go with Mamoru; I got your mother!

Usagi: But...

Shuten: Do it, Sailor Moon! We haven't the time to argue!

Shin picked up an unconscious Queen Serenity, while all the Troopers grabbed a Senshi and jumped. Nasuti, Jun, Luna, and Artemis rode White Blaze, while Black Blaze stayed on the island with Mukala's boomerang and Soul Swords.

The Senshi and Troopers floated down to earth, and landed in a huge park in Osaka.

Ryo: We did it.

Usagi: We've won!

The Troopers took off their helmets, while the Senshi took off the tiaras, and Sailor Moon took off her broach, and everyone tossed those respective items up in the air. In a roar of cheers, the helmets, tiaras, and broach turned into Sakura blossom leaves, and the heroes outfits changed into normal clothing; each bearing the initial of the respective hero or heroine.

Jun: This is all familiar.

Nasuti: Like when we beat Arago.

Luna: Or, when we beat Sailor Galaxia.

Artemis: History repeats itself.

Minako: Now what?

Usagi: My mother is coming to!

Queen Serenity opened her eyes, and she was greeted by familiar and unfamiliar faces. What will happen next?


	5. Chapter 5

Queen Serenity opened her eyes, and she gazed upon her daughter, granddaughter, her son-in-law, and the Senshi. Serenity also noticed Suzunagi's warriors, whom Suzunagi arranged to help the Senshi.

Serenity: My daughter...I'm so sorry...

Usagi: It's over, mom; we won.

Ryo: We took that beast out of you, Ma'am. All is well.

Serenity: Chaos isn't beaten; it's an eternal force of evil; it will be back.

Shu: So, we did all that for nothing!?

Minako: Quiet, Lug Nut!

Usagi: We'll defeat it again, and again, Mom. Chaos won't defeat our new family. The Senshi and Troopers fight as one, now!

Serenity: Truly, you have grown up so much, my daughter. I am so proud of you all.

Shuten: Indirectly, because of you, I live, again, your Highness. I owe you a debt.

Serenity: You don't owe me a thing, Shuten Doji. I should be in debt to all of you. So, what now, now that you all have some free time?

Hotaru: I hope our new friends will stay, awhile; I'd love to keep pestering Naaza-San.

Naaza: Naaza-Sama!

Usagi: You all don't have to leave, yet, do you?

Ryo: No, Usagi, We don't.

Naria: If it is alright, Mukala and I would like to get some rest.

Kayura: I can easily return you to our world, with the Ancient One's staff.

White Blaze began to snuggle up next to Ryo. Ryo instantly thought of an idea.

Ryo: Say, could you watch White Blaze for me? I don't want to alarm anyone in this world by having a giant white tiger with me.

Naria: We can, and we will.

White Blaze walked over to Mukala, who petted the large feline.

Mukala walked over to Usagi and gave her a flower in her hair. Mukala then held out his hand to Ryo.

Anubis: He wants five on the black hand side.

Ryo: Huh!?

Ryo shook Mukala's hand, and Mukala slapped Ryo a low five, a unique hand shake, and a soul clap.

Ryo: Okay, then...

Anubis: I told you!

Haruka: Hugh Jackman, I swear...

Naria: Farewell, friends; until we meet, again.

Nasuti: Bye, guys.

Jun: It was glad to have your help, guys. You saved us, Naria.

Naria: The Staff of Ancients saved you; I was only the messenger.

Kayura: We'll see you guys, later. Safe trip.

Naria: Safe journey.

Kayura held up the Ancient One's staff, and in a flash of light, Mukala, Naria, and White Blaze are teleported back to the Trooper's earth.

Serenity: I should be going, too. Even as a spirit, my powers can still be drained, easily. Chaos took a great deal of my strength.

Usagi: Please stay close, mom.

Serenity: I will, daughter.

Mamoru: I will watch over her, ma'am; I promise.

Serenity: I know you all will.

Chibiusa: I miss you, grandma.

Serenity: I miss you, too, sweetie.

Shin: It was sure nice meeting you, Ma'am.

Serenity: It was good meeting you all, too. So long.

The Senshi and Troopers waved Queen Serenity, off, as she teleported back to the spirit world.

Makoto: Okay, who's up for some food!?

Everyone in attendance screamed, "yay", and the heroes were all teleported to the Imperial Silver Palace. Everyone had a seat at the Senshi's conference table, and even the Trooper's seats had their emblems on them. Everyone was talking amongst themselves; waiting for Makoto to serve the food.

Michiru: So, Naaza, What do you plan to do with this new found feeling of love you have?

Naaza: I don't love, anyone; I tolerate them.

Michiru: So, if a pretty girl comes along, that likes your dashing snake charm, you wouldn't fall for her?

Michiru placed a hand on Naaza's knee, as she spoke; trying to get an honest reaction.

Naaza: Well, since you put it that way, she would have to be beautiful, she would have to have green hair, and she would have to be talented in music; know of anyone like that?

Michiru: I know ONE beautiful maiden like that.

Naaza: Really?

Haruka: Hey, Serpentor; get your own date.

Naaza: Maybe Miss Kaioh is getting tired of playing with rubbery things, and she seeks the real deal snake appeal.

Shu: Whoa!

Minako: Here we go...

Haruka: She's not a cave you can just slither into, Snake Boy. Shouldn't you be fighting G. I. Joe?

Naaza: Shouldn't you be dressing like a woman, She-Man?

Haruka: Look, I know Michiru is beautiful and all, but she's not Eve, and you don't have an apples.

Anubis handed Naaza an apple, and he bit it while smiling at Haruka.

Michiru: This is intriguing.

Haruka: Hold on, my phone's going off..."Yes...yes, he's here". That was Terrible Manda; he wants his gimmick back.

Naaza: Hold that thought..."Yes...why, hello! I'll be sure to tell her"! That was Ellen; she wants here hair style, clothes, and life back!

Haruka: You dirty snake!

Naaza: You ambiguous Man-Thing!

Kayura: Enough! Naaza, play nice!

Shuten: Why does he have a phone?

Nasuti: While you were "sleeping", Shuten, the Warlords have been catching up on mortal realm technology.

Shuten: Oh. Naaza, why do you need a phone?

Naaza: It's the Galaxy S5; who wouldn't have it.

Haruka: Michiru likes the iPhone.

Naaza: Until she gets a load of my iPhone...

Jun: You do know Chibiusa, Hotaru, and I are too young for this kind of talk, right?

Rei: So are Minako and Shu...

Shu: Huh!? Hey, I'm 19!

Minako: I just turned 18, Dammit!

Ami: Clearly, only in your bodies.

Shu: Toma, Get your girlfriend!

Toma: Leave me out of this.

Ami: H-he's not my b-boyfriend!

Minako: I see you both blushing! Awe!

Mamoru: Do I hear wedding bells for our two resident geniuses?

Usagi: Mamo-Chan, stop teasing!

Mamoru: What!? They would be cute, together.

Ryo: I totally agree!

Toma: Come on! Stop, guys!

Ami: I-I'm not ready for a boyfriend...

Toma: And I'm flying solo, until we've defeated all of our foes.

Seiji: Don't remind us...

Setsuna: Do you all believe we'll have to face Chaos, again?

Shuten: I pray we don't; at least not for a while. I would like sometime to catch up to the level of knowledge about the mortal world, which my brethren have already mastered.

Rajura: Mastered!? Naaza and Anubis can't even properly use a toaster.

Naaza: The damn thing was possessed!

Haruka: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! How can you hope to win Michiru, and you can't even cook!?

Hotaru: Haru-Chan, you burnt cereal, before...

Michiru: I remember that!

Haruka: What's wrong with well done oatmeal?

Setsuna: You burned a bowl of Frosted Flakes...

Anubis: Those flakes weren't GREAT, that day, now we're they?

With that, the whole table, except Haruka, broke into a roar of laughter.

Luna: And here I thought Usagi was the only one who burns cereal and milk.

Usagi: Luna!

Artemis: She also burns water...

Haruka: See! She's worse than I am!

Naaza: Your sad cooking skills must make Makoto cry at night.

Rajura: Many tears were shed, when you Surekilled our toaster, too.

Naaza: Again, it was possessed!

Anubis: Yeah, but your incompetence...

Makoto: Okay, dinner is served!

Makoto pushed out a gigantic table, on wheels, filled with food. There was pizza, a whole chicken, a duck, lamb, ham, side dishes, and bottles of cider.

Anubis: Wait, no alcohol!?

Makoto: No one here is of legal drinking age, except for Setsuna, Mamoru, and Rajura.

Shuten: Technically, all of us former Warlords have been around for over 500 years. We''ve passed the age requirements.

Makoto: But physically, you're under 21, dear.

Ami: I couldn't imagine living so long. How is that even possible?

Naaza: Arago's dark magic...

Rei: Nothing should seem impossible, since we've cheated death a few times, too.

Makoto: Here, here!

Usagi: Our powers slows our aging down a bit, anyway.

Ryo: Really, now?

Setsuna: That, and I control time, itself.

Shuten: Do you, now?

Setsuna: I'm the guardian of the gates of time. It's a side job of mine's.

Shuten: Indeed, you are a powerful women. I am intrigued.

Setsuna: I'm glad I can keep you interested, Doji-San.

Mamoru: Why don't we toast to our new friendship, and to future adventures?

Usagi: I second that!

Ryo: I third it!

Kayura: I fourth it!

Minako: Then so be it!

The heroes toast to their new friendship, and everyone is happy and relaxing. After eating a wonderful dinner, the Senshi invite the Troopers to watch some television. Usagi and Rei typically started bickering over the remote, and then Kayura settled it, by turning on Beauty and the Beast.

Shu: Boring!

Minako: Shut up, Shu; It's cute!

Haruka: Yeah, it describes you and Minako's relationship, perfectly.

Shu: Hey!

Naaza: Don't worry, Kongo, it describes Haruka's falsehood relationship, too.

Shu: Thanks, Naaza!

Haruka: Shut up, Serpentor!

Toma: Can we please watch this movie in peace?

Michiru: Yeah, calm down children.

Hotaru: This movie is so beautiful!

Chibiusa: I can't wait to fall in love, like that!

Chibiusa looked at Jun with a smile. Jun just blushed and looked away. Hotaru snuggled closer to Rajura, because she was cold, and Ryo and Rei took the time to steal kisses from one another.

Anubis: Get a room, you two!

Rei: Oh, we will; my quarters, later tonight.

Seiji: Nice.

Makoto: Seiji, you can sleep in my bed.

Seiji: Okay...

Minako: Shu is with me.

Shu: Yeah!

Ami: Toma, you can sleep in my room; if you want.

Toma: Thanks.

Michiru: Shin and Naaza can sleep in me and Haruka's room.

Haruka: Wait, WHAT!?

Michiru: Besides, we can play some poker with the two cutest guys, here.

Shin: I'll take the couch...if you have one.

Michiru: Nonsense! Haruka and I have room.

Haruka: Again, WHAT!?

Naaza: Wait, did she say that we're the cutest guys, here, Suiko?

Shin: She did...

Michiru: It's settled, then.

Hotaru: Rajura is with me.

Rajura: Only to tuck you in.

Hotaru: I'm 17...

Rajura: And I'm 25, girl...

Hotaru: It's not like we're dating, dummy.

Rajura: Fine...

Setsuna: Shuten is mine's!

Shuten: Okay...

Usagi: Kayura, Nasuti, Jun, and Anubis can sleep in Chibi's room.

Mamoru: Huh!?

Chibiusa: Yeah! Sleepover!

Kayura: I love sleepovers!

Anubis: Of all the bullsh-

Haruka: Language, Hugh Jackman!

Anubis: Everone has a hot chick, but me!

Nasuti: Excuse me!?

Kayura: As if I really want to sleep in a room with you! You smell like a dirty dog!

Haruka: Damn...

Kayura: I'd rather sleep with Naaza!

Naaza: Huh!?

Michiru: Well, now!

Shin: Why don't Nasuti and I share a guest room? The rest of you guys can do your own thing.

Nasuti: I'd like that.

Kayura: Sorry, Michiru, Naaza-Sama is coming with me!

Haruka/Naaza: YES!

Haruka and Naaza gave each other a high five.

Anubis: But, But...

Jun: Anubis-San, you can hang with Chibi-Chan, and I!

Chibiusa: Yeah!

Mamoru: Adult supervision; I agree!

Chibiusa: Dad, I'm 16!

Jun: So am I.

Mamoru: And you both have raging hormones.

Usagi: Stop, Mamo-Chan. Jun is a good boy; he won't try anything. Besides, Anubis is with them.

Anubis: So I'm nothing but a Babysitter!?

Naaza: Yes!

Rajura: So am I, tonight, it seems.

Usagi: Alright, I already know that some of you will be trying to be naughty, tonight, so just keep it down, please?

Shu: No problem, Usa-Chan! Hey, where's Ryo and Rei?

Shuten: Where do you think, Kongo?

Shu: Oh!

Surely enough, Ryo and Rei are in Rei's bed, and they are already making love; while Michael Jackson's, "Stranger in Moscow", plays on Rei's entertainment system. Rajura is sitting up, and holding Hotaru, Michiru and Haruka are cuddling, Kayura fell asleep with her head on Naaza's chest, Shin sleeps on the floor, while Nasuti has the bed, Minako Just wants Shu to hold her, Seiji and Makoto actually share a kiss, Anubis is playing video games with Chibiusa and Jun, Mamoru and Usagi hold one another, naked, Toma and Ami are busy looking over some of Ami's research books, and Setsuna is sharing a cup of wine with Shuten, and having an adult conversation.

Shuten: Thank you, for the wine. You didn't have to let me sleep here; I would have been fine in one of the guestrooms.

Setsuna: And miss out on some one on one adult time? I wouldn't trade this for anything!

Shuten: You're very unique, Setsuna.

Setsuna: So are you, Shuten.

Shuten: So, we're you born to protect the Gates of Time, or was it forced upon you?

Setsuna: As the Queen of Pluto, it is the duty of the Plutonian royal family to guard the Gates of Time. If time is corrupted in anyway, the consequences for the guardian of Pluto can be dire.

Shuten: I see. You Senshi have so much responsibility thrust upon you. Is it not enough that you must guard Usagi with your lives?

Setsuna: It is the duty of the current Queens of the planets. Just like it will be the duty of our daughters to guard Chibiusa.

Shuten: Repeating motion...

Setsuna: It is the will of a Being higher than we are. Tell me, is it your duty alone to bear the Ogre Armor?

Shuten: We current Troopers have the virtues necessary to keep the armies pure. There may come a time when we pass on the armies to virtuous souls, who are worthy, but even if we don't, the armies will seek out worthy host.

Setsuna: But, your armies were once used for evil. What if evil souls gain them?

Shuten: Your Senshi powers can be used for evil, as well. God help us, if the next generation decides to go rogue.

Setsuna: I shutter to think of what would happen. Let's not think of any of our powers being used for evil. So, tell me what interest you, besides honor, glory, and combat?

Shuten: The arts, books, poetry, and the principles of a righteous warrior.

Setsuna: You're one hell of a Renaissance Man.

Shuten: You could say that.

Setsuna: I like that in you. There aren't too many honorable men, like you, left.

Shuten: There's the Troopers and my other Warlord brethren.

Setsuna: They are honorable, but not like you.

Shuten: Thank you for the compliment.

Setsuna: It's my pleasure.

Shuten and Setsuna sit and listen to some soft Japanese music, and Shuten pulls Setsuna off of her chair.

Shuten: Dance with me.

Setsuna: Okay...whoa!

Setsuna is drawn into Shuten's arms, and she is shocked at how strong he is. Shuten holds Setsuna close to him, and the two dance very close together.

Shuten: I've never met a wonderful woman, like you.

Setsuna: Kayura seems nice.

Shuten: Kayura has her sights set on someone else, and plus, she was 12 when she joined the Dynasty; hardly one I'd take interest in.

Setsuna: That poor child...

Shuten: She survived it; now look at her; she's a blushing 17 year old warrior.

Setsuna: She is amazingly strong for an adolescent.

Shuten: That she is. Enough about Kayura, though; tell me about Setsuna. What is it that you desire?

Setsuna thought about that for a moment, and she placed her head on Shuten's chest.

Setsuna: I'd love to get to know you, better. I'd love to spend as much time with you as I can.

Shuten: I can give you that.

Setsuna looked up at Shuten, and she pressed her lips to his. The two stood there, embracing passionately, and kissing. As the night passed, morning came, and Setsuna's eyes opened to see the sun. She smiles, as she lies naked in her bed, because Shuten is lying naked next to her, and holding her around the waist.

Shuten: Morning, my Dear.

Setsuna: Morning, my handsome man.

Shuten: I think some of the others are up. I heard Haruka-Chan and Naasa-San, arguing, twenty minutes, ago.

Naaza: Naaza-Sama!

Naaza's voice could be heard not too far away, as he was calling himself correcting Shuten's choice of words.

Setsuna: She'll we join them?

Shuten: After a warm shower.

Setsuna: Alright, let's go!

Shuten: Together?

Setsuna: Might as well. Unless you wanna go to breakfast smelling like me...

Shuten: Before we finish in the shower, I may end up getting more of you on me.

Setsuna: Really!? I'll game!

Shuten: Then let us embark.

As Shuten and Setsuna head for Setsuna's shower, the Senshi are in the kitchen with Makoto, as she cooks breakfast, and the Troopers are in the conference room; talking, bickering, and boasting amongst themselves.

Minako: So, Rei, we saw you and Rekka no Ryo snuck off, early; care to spell out the juicy details?

Rei: I'm not telling you how good my boyfriend is in bed.

Makoto: Wait, What!?

Usagi: Oh, he's your Boo Thing, now?

Ami: That was fast, Rei.

Rei: We all did almost die, together, guys. Ryo loves me, and I love him.

Nasuti: I'm happy for you two. It's good that Ryo has a strong woman in his life.

Kayura: Personally, I was wondering when those boys were gonna get laid. When I first met them, I thought they were all Gay.

Haruka: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!

Michiru: No, my Gaydar doesn't go off around those guys, at all.

Hotaru: Rajura is far from Gay; and Naaza-San isn't, either.

Naaza: Naaza-Sama; and, thank you!

Naaza said this from the next room.

Usagi: Ladies, aren't we a bit too old for the gossiping about how good our guys are in bed, thing?

Minako: Please! When you first let Mamo-Chan hit that, you couldn't wait to tell us how good he was!

Usagi: That was then!

Kayura: How good is Mamoru? He seems more advanced in his weaponry, than the Troopers, to handle the job, if you know what I mean!

Nasuti: Kayura! Aren't you 17? You should be...

Kayura: Quiet, Virgin Mary!

Nasuti: You're a virgin, too, Lady Kayura! A virgin and too young for sex!

Haruka: Don't feel bad, girls. Ami is a virgin, still, too.

Ami: Stop teasing, Haruka!

Ami blushed at these words.

Hotaru: Well, I'm a virgin, for now, and so is Setsuna-Chan.

Setsuna: Okay, two things: I'm no longer a virgin, and what do you mean, for now!?

Usagi: Setsuna-Chan! You're no longer a virgin!?

Setsuna: I lost it to the greatest Trooper, here; Shuten Doji!

All the Senshi, Nasuti, and Kayura gasped.

Kayura: W-What!?

Nasuti: Shuten...

Setsuna: Since you wanna have Girl Talk, let's have some real Girl Talk! Shuten is a gentleman, he's sweet, he's caring, and he made me cum all night long!

The women all cheered and laughed at Setsuna's words.

Rei: While you were wining and dining Shuten-San, Ryo and I were having seconds, thirds, and fourths, Baby!

Setsuna: I didn't need all those rounds. Shuten is well equipped enough to put me to bed with one "Surekill". Quake with Fear, ladies!

Rei: Please! Ryo is a solid 10; A. Solid. TEN!

Setsuna: Sure he is!

Minako: How big is Shuten?

Setsuna: ...10 and a half!

Rei: Lies!

Usagi: I've won, again, ladies. Mamoru is an 11!

The other women called Bullshit to Usagi's words, and Usagi only shrugged her shoulders. Meanwhile, all the men were in the other room, listening at the door, except for Shuten; who is reading a book. Mamoru hasn't come downstairs, yet.

Shu: I told you that women are no better than us.

Naaza: They prattle on like foul mouthed little children.

Ryo: No way Mamoru is an 11; he over compensates with the sword of his!

Anubis: Jealous, Ryo?

Ryo: Please!

Shuten: You are all acting like children.

Rajura: Silence, Mr. 10 and a half!

Seiji: Yeah! Captain Classy!

Shuten: Neanderthals...

Toma: Y'all can worry about this all you want; I'm taking it slow with Ami.

Seiji: The only thing I've done is kiss Makoto. Amen, Brother!

Seiji and Toma gave each other a high five.

Shin: Well, I slept on the floor, why Nasuti took the bed.

The men in the room, except for Shuten, looked at Shin for a moment, and then they proceeded to laugh, hysterically. The ladies heard the men laughing hard about something.

Usagi: What do you think they're laughing at?

Minako: Probably discussing our vaginal sizes, like we're talking about their penises.

Makoto: Well, Seiji and I are only at the getting to know each other, stage. By the way, Mina-Chan, how big is Shu?

Minako bows her head for a second, and then she lifts it up, with a smile.

Minako: 8...

Usagi: Okay...

Minako: But, he knows how to use it!

Ryo: Damn, Shu, that's more than I needed to know about you.

Shu: Shut up!

Mamoru: What are you guys, doing?

Naaza: Shhh! We're spying on the women and their gossip.

Mamoru: Anything, juicy!?

Seiji: Usagi claims you have 11 inches.

Mamoru: What!? She told!?

Shuten: And so it continues...

Shuten continue to read his book, while Mamoru joined in the spying on the ladies.

Haruka: Well, it's good that you and Seiji Are taking it slow, Mako-Chan. How about you, Nasuti; are you gonna peruse Shin?

Nasuti: Well, I look at all the Troopers as little brothers, but, if I were gonna date one, it would be Shin.

Toma: Damn. Looks like Shin has us all beat in Nasuti's eyes.

Shu: Really!? Let me hear!

Ryo: Shu! Stop pushing!

Suddenly, all the men fell through the doorway, and all the women just rolled their eyes. Usagi crossed her arms at Mamoru being immature enough to spy with the Troopers, and Setsuna's heart skipped a beat, when she noticed Shuten, on a couch, and reading a book.

Setsuna: Not all of them are immature. Hi, Shuten-Chan!

Shuten: Hello, Darling!

Shuten stepped over the pile of his fallen comrades, and gave Setsuna a kiss on the cheek.

Anubis: Some people are just so lucky.

Makoto: If you all are done spying on us, breakfast is almost ready; go set the table!

Ryo: Yes, Ma'am!

Mamoru: Where's Chibi and Jun?

Chibiusa and Jun Are actually outside, playing, "Husband and Wife", with Luna and Artemis acting as the preachers.

Chibiusa: Yes, I promise to love, honor, and obey my dear husband.

Jun: Yes, I too, promise to honor and love my dear wife.

Luna: By the power invested in me, by the former Queen Serenity, I now pronounce you man and wife.

Artemis: You may kiss the bride!

Chibiusa and Jun were about to kiss, when Mamoru and Kayura grabbed them up by the collar.

Mamoru: Oh no you don't! Luna, Artemis, you were gonna condone, this!

Luna: They're both 16, and they're just playing. It's not like they were gonna have sex, or something.

Jun: Yeah. We would have to be married, for real, to do that.

Mamoru: Choose your next words, carefully, boy!

Chibiusa: We were only playing, Dad! Besides, weren't you kissing mom, when she was only 14, and you were 19?

Kayura: Well, well, well, what do we have here?

Luna: She has a point, there.

Mamoru: You're too young, Chibi!

Artemis: Again, they were only playing. Besides, they didn't want to be in the house with all of that, "adult talk", going on.

Kayura: Would it have been better if Jun was a pedophile, like you, Mamo-Chan?

Mamoru: Silence, Kayura!

Kayura: I'm trying to lighten the mood, but I guess I failed...but for the record, I'm 17, and I understand where Jun and Chibi are coming from.

Mamoru: I'm not your parents, but you're too young, too, Kayura.

Kayura: I'm over 500 years, old, Mamo-Chan.

Mamoru: Technically, if you go by the original Moon Kingdom's timeline, I'm still older than you.

Kayura: No wonder you're a grumpy old man.

Mamoru: It's breakfast time, kids; lets go.

Luna: This is going to get interesting.

Artemis: Yes, indeed.

Mamoru and Kayura took Jun and Chibiusa back in the palace, while Luna and Artemis followed.

Usagi: There you two, are! How was your pretend wedding.

Jun: Mamoru-San spoiled it.

Naaza: I don't see why. He has 11 inches; he has nothing to worry about.

Mamoru: I'm protecting my daughter's innocence, Naaza!

Jun: What does 11 inches, mean?

Shu: Use your imagination, kid.

Naaza: I, personally, don't care. I have 13 inches!

Michiru: Is that why you want to be called Naaza-Sama?

Naaza: Yessss!

Naaza slammed his fist on the table, and added a hiss to his words to emphasize how serious he is. Michiru nonchalantly took a bite of her toast.

Michiru: Fascinating. Show it to me.

Haruka: The Fuck!?

Usagi: Haruka! Language!

Shuten: God, please no...

Naaza: So you want to see the great Naaza-Sama's King Cobra, huh!?

Rajura and Anubis just shook their heads, no, and had a look of fear and disgust as they stared at Michiru.

Rei: Naaza, if you pull anything out your pants, I swear I'll use Ryo's swords and chomp it off!

Haruka: Your Snake Fang Strike speaks for itself, Naaza.

Naaza: Meaning!?

Haruka: You stack your katanas together, and create a whip; so you obviously use enhancements...

Naaza: Are you mad because your lover wishes to see my throbbing greatness, compared to your rubber illusion?

Haruka: Hardly.

Michiru: I just want to see if you're telling the truth, that's all.

Naaza: That's it! Prepare for a show! The great Naaza-Sama reveals himself, now!

Before Naaza could undo his sweatpants, Rajura punches Naaza in the face, and knocks him out.

Rajura: For the love of God, Haruka, never tempt that lunatic in any shape or form!

Anubis: Our apologies for our insane friend.

Shuten: I'll scold Naaza, later.

Shu: I really wanted to see if he was going to do it!

Minako: Why?

Shu: To laugh at him...duh!?

Toma: Well, I'll guess She will be eating his breakfast. Naaza isn't waking up anytime, soon.

Hotaru: Naaza-San...

Naaza: Naaza-Sama!

Hotaru: That did it...

Shu was reaching for Naaza's plate, when Naaza grabbed Shu's arm, and stared at him.

Naaza: You never, ever, ever touch another man's pancakes, unless you want to be known as Kongo no Shu of the nine fingers!

Ami: Naaza, please behave yourself. You're ruining our breakfast.

Shu snatched his hand back, and he looked as if he saw a ghost. Kayura snuggled next to Naaza, and she kissed his cheek.

Kayura: Naaza-Sama, don't you think you owe our host an apology?

Naaza: Hisssss!

Kayura: Don't do that Cobra thing with me! Naaza-Sama, if you're a good boy, I'll be a good girl for you, later.

Naaza: Oh, alright. I apologize, Moon Goddess, Senshi, and Mamoru of the mere 11 inches...

Mamoru: Will you knock it off!?

Usagi: This is actually the most entertainment that we've had in a long time. It's actually pretty funny.

Rajura: Try living with him for over 500 years, and you'll be singing a different tune...

Shuten: Amen!

Anubis: I concur!

Setsuna: You guys are a lot like us Outer Senshi.

Shin: That's funny. Does Haruka threaten to drop her pants during breakfast, too?

Haruka slammed her hands on the table and jumped in Shin's face.

Haruka: If I drop my draws, you're getting pounded, with no lube, boy!

Ryo: Oh, damn!

Anubis: She's going to Super Wave Smash that booty, boy!

Naaza: I'd pay to see that!

Michiru: I don't know, Naaza; you want to watch another man get rammed? Kayura, are you sure you wanna deal with a DL Samurai?

Naaza: I've grown tired of you women!

Shuten: Sit your five dollar ass down, Naaza, before I make change!

Naaza sat back down, and continued to eat breakfast.

Rei: Whoa, Did you see that!?

Toma: I'm speechless...

Setsuna: I'm wet...

Kayura: So am I...

Nasuti: I've never seen this, before.

Usagi: What would that be, Nasuti-Chan?

Nasuti: You Senshi are like the female equivalent of the Troopers, right down to personality. No wonder Michiru flirts with Naaza; he's the same as Haruka...

Haruka: Fuck outta here!

Naaza: My cobra isn't detachable and made out of rubber!

Shuten: Both of you: If you do not silence and continue to respect Usagi and Mamoru's palace, I'll take you both outside, and the both of you will Quake with Fear as my chains rips through both of your assholes! Now, EAT!

Naaza and Haruka did as they were told, and everyone was quiet.

Setsuna: I'm wet...again...

Kayura: Drenched...

Michiru: I came...

Seiji: That's that Ogre in him.

Minako: This will go down as the best breakfast, ever!

Makoto: I'm glad you guys like it!

Shuten: I love your delicious meal, Mako-Chan. The warriors of my former village would have slaughtered whole nations for your delicacies.

Makoto: Thanks, I think...

Usagi: Setsuna, I think you've found your equal!

Mamoru: If I knew that's all it took to shut Haruka up, I would have brought Shuten back to life, myself, long ago.

Haruka: Grrrrr!

Rajura: It seems that Nasuti is correct about all of us being different, yet, at the same time very similar.

Jun: Best. Breakfast. EVER!

Chibiusa: Yes, man!

Luna: Now we have double the headache, here...

Artemis: Yes, we do...

Seiji: Not to stray from the norms of both our dysfunctional families, but something troubles me.

Makoto: What's that, Seiji?

Seiji: During our battle with Chaos, I know why Mukala was there, but why did Chaos choose Prince Diamond to wield the White Solar Armor?

Mamoru: Maybe to throw Usagi and I, off; Diamond did try to rape Usagi, once.

Usagi: That sick, Bastard...

Seiji: My thing is, with all the powerful foes you've faced, Chaos could have used worse than Diamond; much worse.

Shu: Are you thinking what I'm thinking, man?

Seiji: It depends; is it about food, Shu?

Shu: No, genius. I was thinking that Chaos could use some more of the Senshi's, and our, old foes to make us run a gauntlet of past threats.

Ryo: That would be dire.

Rajura: It's plausible. Sounds like a master plan to me.

Usagi: God, I hope not!

Mamoru: We've faced some pretty tough foes, in the past; if that's the plan, who's next?

Toma: Frankly, I don't wanna know.

Naaza: Pray it's not Arago.

Haruka: This Arago must have done a number on you guys, huh?

Shuten: Just as bad as your Beryl did to the Inner Senshi.

Rajura: I'm sure we could take Arago, again, if we had to; but who knows what kind of trickery he'd try if he comes back.

Kayura: I don't want to think about that.

Nasuti: Chaos apparently has a vast knowledge of our foes, because the Amalgam Guards used Diamond's outfit, Mukala's boomerang, and Lord Saber Strike's cowl.

Shin: That combination, in itself, was creepy.

Ryo: Yeah, and the first one WAS actually Prince Diamond.

Ami: It was a ploy to throw Usagi and Mamoru off of their game.

Mamoru: It almost worked, too...

Minako: We need to train, together.

Toma: I was actually thinking the same thing. While we're here, we might as well put in work.

Makoto: It's times like this that I'm glad we're all taking online classes for college; school, protecting Usagi, and fighting evil would be a killer.

Setsuna: Don't you still have to go in to take your culinary test, and present projects?

Makoto: Yeah, but that's easy! It's always better when you're doing something you love!

Michiru: I'm sure the Troopers will have our backs.

Michiru winked at Naaza.

Naaza: Sure! We, don't need school! I have 500 plus years of knowledge; I'm cool with being Usagi's hired mercenary.

Seiji: You're scared of Shuten, aren't you?

Naaza: ...yes...

Anubis: So, when do we begin training?

Haruka: I'm ready when you guys are!

Seiji: Shuten, huh?

Haruka: ...yeah...

Hotaru: I can't wait to train with Naaza-San.

Naaza: Naaza-...

Shuten shot Naaza a death glare.

Naaza: Never mind...

Usagi: After lunch, it's a date!

Shu: Yeah! Time to see if you Senshi are tough as you claim!

Shu, in full armor, hits the ground, back first.

Haruka: Tough enough for you!?

Makoto: That was a nice toss, Ami!

Ami: Haruka has been showing me some nice techniques.

Toma: Shu, next time, shut the fuck up.

Shu: How did she do that!?

Ryo: She used your own weight against you, Dude.

Setsuna: Your armies are powerful, but you move a bit slower, in them, than an opponent like us, who has on a sailor outfit.

Shuten: I see. What do you suggest, my Dear?

Setsuna: Why don't you guys weight train in your armors? You can help to build muscle, become faster, and even build much more stamina.

Rajura: You mean, exercise in our armors?

Setsuna: Precisely.

Shin: What could it hurt, gang?

Usagi: While we teach you how to Dougy in those armored, you can teach us how to use weapons.

Haruka: I wouldn't mind fencing with Seiji, myself.

Seiji: I can arrange that.

Naaza: Enough talk! Let's get started, then! Who will face me? I won't even draw my swords!

Hotaru: I'll face you.

Naaza: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!

Hotaru: I didn't say anything funny...

Naaza: You actually did; believing you can hinder me!

Mamoru: Shuten...

Shuten: Let Hotaru fight.

Mamoru: Are you daft!? He'll slaughter her!

Shuten: $50.00 dollars says Hotaru can win this.

Mamoru: You're on! If she loses, it's on your head!

Shuten: So be it...

Naaza: Don't just stand there, come here, child, and...

Naaza is cut short, by Hotaru elbowing him in the gut. Hotaru follows up the attack, by kicking Naaza in the face, punching Naaza in the nose, and then head butting Naaza to the ground. Even in his armor, Naaza felt everything.

Shin: Did she...did she...?

Nasuti: My God...

Ryo: Whoa! Naaza took a beating!

Haruka: I taught her well.

Michiru: Damn straight.

Shuten: See?

Mamoru: Naaza isn't beaten, yet.

Hotaru: After I knock you out, you'll be calling me, Hotaru-Sama.

Naaza: Never!

Naaza attacked Hotaru, and Hotaru blocked all of his attacks. Hotaru punched Naaza in the mouth, and Naaza retaliated with a punch of his own; causing Hotaru's mouth to bleed.

Rei: Dammit, Naaza!

Minako: That was a bit rough!

Shin: Damn!

Anubis: Are you angry, Naaza?

Naaza: Shut up!

Naaza swung at Hotaru, again, and Hotaru grabbed Naaza's fist, and uppercut punched Naaza's helmet off. Naaza, Not thinking, went for one of his katanas, and swiped at Hotaru. Hotaru dodged the attack, but some venom landed on her left shoulder and burnt her. Naaza hit the ground, and Hotaru hit the ground; holding her shoulder.

Haruka: You son of a BITCH!

Naaza: It was an accident, I swear! I didn't mean to!

Mamoru: You damn fool!

Shuten: Everyone, stay calm! It was neither of their faults! Did anyone notice the look on both their faces, before the final blows!?

Usagi: I did; it was sheer anger!

Ryo: I saw it, too.

Shuten: It was almost like the look of Shadow Serenity.

Rei: No...

Setsuna: Shuten, what do you, mean?

Rajura: He means, our battle with Chaos may have inadvertently caused us to absorb some of it's evil power. I, too, felt a killer intent coming from Hotaru, When she knocked off Naaza's helmet.

Shuten: Rajura is correct.

Shu: Huh!? I thought Suzunagi's armies were evil proof!?

Shin: Chaos is an evil that comes from within; not without.

Shu: English, buddy!

Michiru: Chaos' evil lies in the heart; not the weapons we wield.

Ryo: Our virtues can be corrupted if someone were to attack our hearts and minds, but our armies are evil proof.

Usagi: So, Naaza didn't...

Setsuna: Naaza reacted to Hotaru's killing intent; nothing more.

Naaza: I'm sorry...

Haruka: I'm sorry I snapped like that...

Hotaru: I'm sorry, too...

Naaza: Hotaru-Sama, what are you doing?

Hotaru's hand glows as she touches her wound.

Hotaru: I'm healing my burns, Naaza-Sama.

Makoto: Hotaru has the power to heal any injury. It's quite amazing, really.

Anubis: Truly, we have gained powerful allies.

Usagi: That's enough training for today. We need to figure out what marks Chaos actually left on us, and then we'll proceed from there, on.

Ryo: Spoken like a true, leader. Let's go get some rest, guys.

Everyone is heading back inside the Silver Imperial Palace, when Rajura felt as if someone was watching the heroes. Rajura quickly dismissed it, and headed inside with his friends. What consequences has the battle with Chaos left the heroes to deal with?


	6. Chapter 6

(I've decided to take the story in a series direction. From now on, all chapters are part of a giant series. I don't own Sailor Moon, or Ronin Warriors. I pray you love it.)

Chapter #5: For You, my Rajura. Hotaru's Declaration of Love- Part #1.

Hotaru is lying on her back in black tights and a white tank top. She is smiling, vigorously, as Rajura massages her back.

Hotaru: You are very good with your hands, Rajura-Chan.

Rajura: In My line of work, one must be good with their hands.

Hotaru: You're a master at this.

Rajura: You're a master at combat; I've never seen Naaza take a beating, so blatantly, before.

Hotaru: It wasn't all me; apparently, we've brought some of Chaos' anger and hatred, back, with us.

Rajura: We will overcome it; whatever it is, we will hinder it.

Hotaru: Rajura-Chan?

Rajura: Yes.

Hotaru: May you Please hold me, tonight? I don't wanna sleep, alone.

Rajura: Yes. I'll hold you, tonight.

Hotaru: Thank you, Rajura-Chan.

Haruka and Naaza are having a drink; sitting and talking, alone, in the Senshi's War Room.

Haruka: I know you didn't mean to strike Hotaru-Chan; I felt that killer intent, too, while we were training. I tried to ignore it, but it kept scratching the back of my mind; like a cat trying to claw it's way through a door to the outside world.

Naaza: This Chaos is a powerful foe, indeed. We may have to go completely all out to defeat it. I fear what lies ahead for us all.

Haruka: You're afraid?

Naaza: Bah! Don't tease your ego with thoughts of a possibility of me being a lesser threat. I merely don't want anyone here to be harmed, or worse.

Haruka: I hope the beating Hotaru gave you, has shown you that you need to train, more.

Naaza: It has. You Senshi leave little to the imagination, but your outfits allow you to maneuver in ways we Troopers can not. We will surely take your advice and train with our armies on.

Haruka: Good boy! Now, why don't we settle things between us, by arm wrestling? Every time one of us loses, we take a shot, okay?

Naaza: I game!

Naaza and Haruka lock hands, and they both look deep into one another's eyes.

Haruka: Ready...GO!

Haruka quickly tried to bring Naaza's arm, down, but Naaza held his ground, and he seemed to be beating Haruka. After what seemed like an eternity, Haruka came back and beat Naaza.

Naaza: Well, bottoms up!

Naaza downed his glass of Gin, and stared at Haruka with a clever smile.

Haruka: You let me win, didn't you?

Naaza: Maybe...

Haruka: Then I'm taking a shot!

Naaza: Cheater...

Haruka: I want a drink.

Naaza: Again, then?

Haruka: Sure, why not!?

Haruka and Naaza continued to arm wrestle for an hour, and Naaza beat Haruka, 14 to 7.

Naaza: I'm drunk...

Haruka: Yeah, Nigga!

Naaza: Your slang sounds funny when you ssssay it...

Haruka: Did you just hiss, Serpentor?

Naaza: Yessss!

Haruka: You're full of laughs, Baby. I do love your nice green hair, though.

Haruka began to play in Naaza's hair, and when Haruka leaned forward to gain a better grip on Naaza's locks, Haruka fell out of her chair, and fell into Naaza. The two lie there, laughing, and Haruka lies her head on Naaza's chest.

Haruka: I can't move.

Naaza: Don't you mean that you've fallen and you can't get up?

The two break out laughing, again.

Haruka: I'm just gonna lie here for...a bit...more...

Naaza: You do that, Haruka-Chan.

Naaza and Haruka drift off to sleep, and the palace is now quiet. Morning comes, and Michiru gets up; wondering why Haruka never came to bed, the night before. Michiru heads downstairs to find Naaza and Haruka; lying on the floor in the same position they fell asleep in.

Michiru: Haruka!

Haruka: Huh!? What the hell!?

Haruka sits up, and she sees Naaza still asleep on the floor.

Michiru: The fuck is this!?

Haruka: We fell asleep after playing a drinking game, Michiru-Chan. Why are you so mad!?

Michiru: You weren't in bed, last night!

Naaza: Why are you two arguing. It's too early for drama. Geez, my head hurts...

Haruka: Michiru, I was so drunk that I fell on top of Naaza out of my seat.

Michiru: Sure, Haruka! Just like you don't intentionally flirt with the others, either, right!?

Haruka: Michi-Chan...

Michiru: No! I'm tired of this, Haruka! I thought I was the only one for you!?

Haruka: You are, dammit!

By now, the other Troopers and Senshi are awake, and downstairs trying to see what's going on.

Usagi: Michi-Chan, Why are you yelling!?

Michiru: I found Haruka lying on top of Naaza!

Naaza: Women, we merely passed out, after drinking. I don't want your lover...

Kayura: Were they fully clothed, Michiru?

Michiru: Yes, why!?

Kayura: Then calm down. I trust Naaza. If they were only sleeping, then they were only sleeping.

Michiru: None of you have to deal with Haruka constantly flirting with everyone; I do! I'm sick of it!

Naaza: We played an arm wrestling game, and we got so drunk that we fell on the floor and passed out; nothing more.

Shuten: Naaza is telling the truth. I've known him long enough to know when he's lying; his eye twitches...

Michiru: You don't get it! The flirting shouldn't happen if you love someone the way you claim you do!

Haruka: I love you...

Michiru: Do you!?

Hotaru: She does love you, Michi-Chan. I know Love when I see it.

Michiru: What do you know of love!? You're too young!

Hotaru: I know what true love is. I'm in love with someone.

Rajura: Who?

Michiru: Puppy love doesn't count, kiddo.

Hotaru: I'm in love with Rajura-Chan.

Rajura: Huh!?

Naaza: Well, Well, Well, what do we have here?

Ryo: Okay, everyone calm down, please. Let's talk this out.

Michiru: You think you're in love. You're just going through hormonal changes.

Hotaru: No, I do love Rajura! Don't you all remember our dreams about the Troopers!? In those dreams, we learned about their lives, their hopes, their fears, and we even seen that some of us would eventually fall for some of them!

Shu: Wait, What!? You mean that Minako and I are predestined!?

Minako: I did dream about falling for you...

Toma: But...Suzunagi's visions about...

Hotaru: Suzunagi wasn't responsible for THOSE dreams; you know I'm right! I dreamt of Rajura, and...

Michiru: Hotaru, please! Stay in a child's place!

With that, Hotaru turned and left the palace.

Haruka: Dammit, Michiru! If you're mad at me, be mad at me! You didn't have to take it out on Hotaru!

Michiru: Whatever! I'm going back to bed...

Shin: Well. I don't know what's worse; Michiru snapping for no reason, or Michiru actually believing Naaza is woman enough to be a threat?

Naaza: Silence, Shin!

Makoto: I'll get started on breakfast.

Seiji: I'll help you out.

Kayura: Haruka, I can talk to Michiru, If you'd like?

Haruka: I'd like that, Kay-Chan.

Kayura: I know Naaza wouldn't try anything like that, but if you are flirting a bit too much with the other Senshi, you need to prove your love to Michiru, and assure her of your faithfulness.

Haruka: I will!

Ami: I hope we can have a peaceful rest of the day. I hope Hotaru is alright.

Usagi: I'm sure she will be; give her time.

Rajura: What exactly are these visions that Hotaru was referring to?

Setsuna: Some of us did have alternate premonitions about the possibility of future unions with some of you Troopers.

Ryo: Rei...

Rei: I did see you and I dating, falling in love, and even marrying; then, I saw you die, right in front of me...

Mamoru: This isn't the first time premonitions played a part in the battles we have fought. Especially when we face enemies from the future, like the Black Moon Family.

Nasuti: Interesting. We haven't dealt with anything like that, before.

Jun: I dreamt of Chibiusa.

Mamoru: What!?

Jun: I saw us as full grown adults.

Mamoru: Boy, don't push it...

Jun: No, I saw her as a queen, and I was a king.

Chibiusa: I saw that, too.

Anubis: The little brat gets to take up Mamoru's mantle.

Kayura: Go ahead, Jun! You're gonna be a king!

Usagi: Of course, premonitions can be visions of things to come, or visions of things you can change. Until then, let's just go with the flow; unless Setsuna, Keeper of Time, knows something we don't.

Setsuna: Even if I did, Usagi, you know I couldn't tell you.

Shuten: So you saw us, together, Darling?

Setsuna: Yes, I did.

Shuten: I see. I guess sticking around will reveal a lot of revelations to us.

Hotaru is outside, by a pond, and looking at her reflection by the water. Hotaru knows in her heart that she loves Rajura. Both the Senshi, and the Troopers, were treated to clear and honest visions of each other's lives, and Hotaru was shown a vision of herself and Rajura in love. The Senshi of Silence and the Phantom Demon General are destined to be.

Hotaru: If only I were a bit older; I could be with Rajura.

Rylarago: I can help you with your desires.

Hotaru: Who are you!? How did you get here!?

Rylarago: Do not threat, child. I am a visitor from space. I come in peace.

Hotaru: I, Sailor Saturn, am one of the Outer Senshi, who guards the Universe! Identify, yourself!

Rylarago: I am Rylarago; a space spirit from a distant universe. I can grant the deepest desires of any who I encounter.

Rylarago is a tall woman, with red skin, white hair, and wearing a black dress; she is very beautiful, yet sinister looking.

Hotaru: What do you mean, "you can grant the desires of others"?

Rylarago: I can grant a wish, to one individual at a time, as long as it is a desire based upon love. I exist only to spread love.

Hotaru: You seem like you're sincere enough to believe, but...I don't know...

Rylarago: Take your time, child.

Rajura: Hotaru, who are you talking to?

Rajura walks up from out of nowhere. He is looking around to see if he can see the person that Hotaru is speaking to.

Hotaru: I was...

Hotaru turned to look for Rylarago, but Rylarago is gone.

Hotaru: ...nothing...what's up, Rajura-Chan?

Rajura: I came to look for you. Are you alright?

Hotaru: I'm fine. Oh, Rajura-Chan, the other Senshi and Troopers seem to be falling into place with their destinies, and all I want is you to be mine, always. We can battle evil, together.

Rajura: Hotaru...

Hotaru: I know you saw us together in your dreams. Please don't lie...

Rajura: Yes, I did see us, together; and maybe one day we will be; but right now, you're too young. I just don't want to go about this the wrong way.

Hotaru: No! You're meant to be mine's!

Rajura: And maybe I am; but when you're old enough, my Hotaru-Chan.

Hotaru just bowed her head, and Rajura placed his hands on her shoulders.

Rajura: Whatever force has destined for us to be together, has brought us together, too soon. I will say this, though: I will wait for you, my Hotaru.

Hotaru: I love you, Rajura.

Rajura: I know...

Rajura let go of Hotaru and turned to walk away.

Rajura: Are you coming in for breakfast?

Hotaru: I'll be there in a few minutes.

Hotaru stayed outside, a bit longer, pondering what Rylarago, said. Hotaru made her decision, and returned to the palace.

Nasuti: The age of consent, in Japan, is 13; Hotaru technically isn't too young; she's 17.

Rajura: I have standards.

Naaza: Now you do. When we served Arago, you were bout it, bout it!

Rajura: Not now, Naaza...

Shuten: It's an honorable thing you're doing, Rajura. Don't listen to Naaza.

Haruka: Michi-Chan only said those things because she's angry. We know Hotaru is a blooming young woman; I support her and Rajura.

Minako: So do I.

Usagi: Rajura, your past is your past. We know you've become a warrior of honor. Hotaru just doesn't understand that you choose not to defile her.

Shu: But he wouldn't defile her, if she consents, and the laws of Japan state that 13 is alright.

Rajura: Can 're stop talking about this, please?

Chibiusa: I'm way passed 13. Does that mean...

Jun smiled at Chibiusa, and Mamoru placed his sword on the table.

Mamoru: On the moon, The age of consent is 35...for Chibiusa...

Chibiusa: But...I'll be old and wrinkly by then!

Mamoru: And?

Toma: Jun, please don't get Mamoru started.

Jun: It was just a smile; geez!

Luna: Out of all of you Senshi, Hotaru has suffered a lot. Her powers are far beyond that of most Senshi, yet, she still has a long way to go.

Shin: How so?

Artemis: Hotaru can easy be a force for destruction; her powers can wipe out an entire universe; killing her in the process, only to be reborn as an infant. Her body can't retain her great power, like the other Senshi, can, and Hotaru believes that she must one day sacrifice herself for the greater good.

Rajura: Why her?

Luna: It mostly has to do with her father's altering of her body, and the fact that she once hosted one of the most evil of villains within her.

Shu: Mistress 9...

Ami: How did you know?

Shu: Suzunagi, remember?

Ami: Oh, yeah.

Usagi: Hotaru has endured a lot. I feel for her and my Chibiusa, the most.

Usagi kissed her daughter's cheek as she said this.

Chibiusa: Ewww! You taste like Dad!

Haruka: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!

Naaza: I like this kid!

Usagi: Chibi!

Jun: That was a good one, Chibi!

Mamoru: ...Jun, get out...

Shin: Destiny is a hard mistress to deal with. All of us here know this. Hotaru, Chibi, and Jun are all young; because they know us, they are all caught up in this mess.

Rajura: Chibi and Hotaru-Chan are destined to be here; Jun can go home with Nasuti.

Nasuti: Why, so the forces of evil can use Jun and I as a way to break the Troopers!? We're safer with you all.

Rajura: I just don't want to see anyone hurt; especially the innocent.

Mamoru: Well, you see how well We protect Luna and Artemis? They're practically civilians.

Luna: What are you trying to say, Mamoru?

Artemis: I think he's saying we're in the way.

Naaza: Seriously, I don't see your purposes here, either.

Artemis: Who asked you, Snake Man!?

Naaza: It's been a while since I diced a cat up, with onions and garlic. Wanna be my next meal!?

Minako: If you lay one scaled hand on my Artemis, I'm gonna...

Naaza: Hold your tongue, woman, I'm merely joking. Besides, isn't Kongo no Shu your new pet?

Anubis: Just like you're Kayura's pet snake?

Naaza: Shut up, bit-

Hotaru: Naaza-San, are you acting a fool, again?

Ryo: Welcome back, Hotaru. Are you okay?

Hotaru: I'm fine, Ryo-Chan. I just need some air.

Hotaru took her seat next to Rajura, and Rajura held Hotaru's hand, under the table, which made Hotaru smile.

Michiru: Hey...

Haruka: Michi-Chan!

Anubis: How are you feeling, Michi-Chan?

Michiru: I'm alright. I'm still mad at you, Haruka!

Naaza: For What!? Your spouse did nothing!

Michiru: She needs to Stop flirting with everyone...

Ami: I agree with you, Michi-Chan, but at the same time, you know Haruka's flirting doesn't bother us.

Setsuna: It really doesn't, though, but for your sake, she should stop.

Haruka: Michi-Chan, I'm sorry.

Naaza: For what it's worth, I apologize for the predicament you found us in, Michiru.

Michiru: I'm not mad about that, Naaza-Sama, but that situation only brought bottled feelings to the surface. Haruka, you do flirt entirely too much, for a married woman.

Haruka: You wanting to see Naaza's cock wasn't flirting?

Michiru: It was to show you how badly you make me feel. Did you like it?

Naaza: Can I still show you, gals!?

Haruka/Michiru: NO!

Haruka: And, no, Michiru...

Michiru: Then stop doing it, Haru-Chan. I love you.

Haruka: I love you, too, Michi-Chan; more than anyone else.

Anubis: Awe!

Haruka: Silence, Hugh Jackman!

Hotaru: I'd never flirt with anyone but my Rajura.

Rajura: When that day comes, I'll appreciate your loyalty.

Hotaru: I'm loyal, now, Rajura.

Rajura: Hotaru...

Michiru: Hotaru, I'm sorry for hurting you, earlier.

Hotaru: It's fine...

Makoto: Yes, Seiji, I saw it all; a wedding, children, fighting evil as a family, etc, etc. Hotaru, Setsuna, and Rei Are the only ones who've thrown caution to the wind, and are already confessing love; Minako has no problem banging Shu's brains out, but she doesn't quite love him yet; she will eventually give in to her feelings, though.

Seiji: How do you feel about me, in particular?

Makoto: I like you; a lot. You seem like the type of guy I can fall in love with; I'm just not completely buying that fate continuously controls all aspects of my life. Fate already controls the Senshi portion of my life, and now it wants to dictate who I fall in love with, too? Forgive me for sounding asinine, but if you and I are meant to be, I should be the one to decide that; not fate showing me home movies of a life that I haven't lived yet.

Seiji: Then we can pretend like we both never saw those visions, and just live for the moment. We can spit in fate's face, and do our own thing, Mako-Chan!

Makoto: We can't, Seiji!

Seiji: Why is that?

Makoto: Because I'm already falling fo-

Minako: You guys done cooking, yet! We're starving out here!

Makoto: Are you all hungry, or is it just Shu that's hungry?

Shu: I heard that, Strawberry Shortcake! Stop playing Easy Bake Oven with Seiji, and get out here!

Makoto: Shut up, Kongo no Fat Albert!

Seiji: We'll talk, later, Mako-Chan.

Seiji kissed Makoto on the lips, and began to gather the platters of food, together, for their friends in the War Room. Makoto took a second to embrace the energy behind Seiji's kiss, and she smiled like a schoolgirl with a major crush, but she didn't let Seiji see it.

Makoto: My Seiji-Chan...

Seiji: Huh?

Makoto: Nothing, dear. Let's go feed our crazy friends.

Seiji: I'm with that.

Usagi: Are they cooking or making out, back there? I'm starving.

Shu: Me, too! They're playing games, Yo!

Ryo: You know, if Mamoru and Minako weren't around, Shu and Usagi would be the perfect couple.

Chibiusa: Ewww! Shu as my daddy!? No dice!

Mamoru: Exactly...

Kayura: I fear the universe's food supply would be in grave danger if such a union were plausible.

Usagi/Shu: Bite me!

Anubis: We're more afraid of you two biting us...

Shin: I never thought I'd meet the female equivalent of Shu.

Usagi: Ummm, I'm no block head, and I don't act without thinking...

Shu: Yeah! Wait...HEY!

The whole room turned and stared at Usagi with looks that said, "yeah, sure you're not".

Toma: Yeah, you're right, Usagi; we're just gonna act like Pretty Soldier, R, and S never happened...

Usagi: I was just starting out, OKAY!?

Shuten: Youth can be a fickle ally. Rarely does one have the experience of an advanced individual in their youth.

Setsuna: Are you trying to say that you were a master in your field as a young teen?

Shuten: ...ahead of my class in politics, strategy, the art of war, and assassination.

Rajura: We former Demon Generals came from times when the world was a savage and blood soaked place. Combat was taught, as soon as one was able to walk on their own two feet.

Haruka: You're not the only ones; for me, that time period was called Pre-School...

Naaza: You Outer Senshi are truly darker than your Inner counterparts.

Setsuna: That we are...

The four Outers and four Generals all took the time to stare at one another, and their battle auras began to rise.

Ryo: Uh, guys...what gives?

Minako: They're having a psychic standoff. It's clear that the Outers and Generals are more bloodthirsty than we are. That's what scares me about them all.

Usagi: Ummm...guys?

Setsuna: Someone is coming...

Shuten: She's already here...

In a flash of light, the Warlords and Outers are in their battle gear, and a mysterious figure lands on top of the conference table. The figure sweep kicks towards Setsuna, and Shuten grabs the figure off of the table with his chain. The figure kicks Shuten in the chest, while dodging Naaza's swords, and Hotaru's Silence Glaive. Anubis, Rajura, Michiru, and Haruka are knocked away, and the figure pulls out a deadly looking sword.

The figure aims the sword at Usagi, who is still in shock at what is happening, and the figure goes in for the killing blow. Kayura and Mamoru, who are in their costumes, stop the figure's sword with their weapons. Mamoru is kicked in the chest, and knocked away, but Kayura manages to kick the intruder off of the table, and on to her back. The Outers and Generals are upon the figure, and Kayura removes the figures mask.

Kayura: Who dares try to smite the Moon Goddess!?

Usagi: Galaxia!?

Kayura: You know this interloper!?

Mamoru: It's Sailor Galaxia!

Galaxia: You guys are slipping.

Shin: What in the blue blazes just happened!?

Ryo: We were beaten to the punch by the Outers and Generals.

Ami: We were too slow.

Toma: My God, Mina-Chan is out!

Shu: Minako!?

Rei: She's alright! She just fainted!

Kayura: So YOU'RE Sailor Galaxia!?

Galaxia: The one and only!

Shuten: Are you friend or foe!?

Anubis: I don't care, she's amazing!

Rajura: Focus, Anubis!

Galaxia: I see my visions were true; the Samurai Troopers and Senshi are one, now.

Mamoru: You, too!?

Rei: Galaxia, what did you see?

Galaxia looked at Anubis, and then she continued talking.

Galaxia: I saw everything. Chaos is back, and we're all it's targets. The Outers and Generals are more prepared than the Inners and Troopers, and that's sad.

Makoto: What the heck is going on, here!?

Seiji: Who's the chick in all that black biker leather!?

Ryo: Sailor Galaxia.

Makoto: Galaxia!

Galaxia: I guess I'll be joining you for breakfast, then.

Rei grabs an extra plate and utensils for Galaxia, and Shu gets Minako up and on her feet.

Minako: What happened?

Shin: You fainted.

Minako: All I saw was a black figure come from the sky, and then the Outers and Generals were on her like the wind. I never saw such speed.

Galaxia: Hi!

Minako: Galaxia!

Galaxia: I'm here to spread some holiday cheer!

Minako: It's Chaos, isn't it?

Galaxia: Pretty much...

Toma: What have you see, Galaxia?

Galaxia: I saw the battle to end all battles. Chaos is coming, and it will throw all it has at you all. As long as you're willing to work together as a family, you won't lose.

Usagi: Anything, else?

Galaxia: Nawl, chick.

Usagi: Huh?

Galaxia: I had more than one vision, but it concerns some private parts, I mean, matters.

After saying this, Galaxia slipped off her boots, under the table, and started to rub Anubis' crotch with her feet.

Mamoru: I see...

Anubis: Whoa!

Naaza: What's your problem, Jackal?

Anubis: Nothing! I just got a chill...

Galaxia: It is nippy in here, isn't it?

Galaxia looked at Anubis with a devilish grin, and Anubis began to sweat.

Hotaru took her time to look under the table and she saw what was going on. Hotaru came back up with an agitated look on her face. Hotaru wants to be with Rajura, so badly, and he won't even look at her because of her age.

Seiji: So, are you staying with us, Galaxia?

Galaxia: Yeah, Boy!

Shu: You're a fiery one, aren't you?

Galaxia: My hair speaks for itself; and me.

Anubis: She gorgeous...whoa!

Rajura: What is your malfunction, Anubis?

Rei: Wait, did you have...?

Galaxia smiles at Rei.

Rei: Here we go...

Haruka: Wait, Galaxia had a vision about Hugh Jackman!? Go head, Boy!

Anubis: This is most needed...whoa!

Galaxia: Is it, now?

Makoto: Having fun, there, playing, "football". Galaxia?

Galaxia: Not quite; But things are going into overtime, later.

Anubis: Ummm...

Naaza: Somebody's getting laid!

Shuten: Naaza! The children...

Hotaru: I'm not hungry...

Hotaru got up from the table, and went outside. Chibiusa and Jun got up to go after her.

Ami: Thank you, Galaxia.

Galaxia: What did I do!? I thought we were all homies, here?

Setsuna: It wasn't you, Gal-Chan; Shuten's choice of words...

Shuten: Huh? Oh...I get it, now.

Michiru: Chibi and Jun will cheer her up. She'll be alright.

Rajura: I hope you're right, Michi-Chan.

Rajura feels bad, now, and he wishes he could do something to make Hotaru, understand.

Hotaru is out by the lake, and she is throwing pebbles into it, as she sits there, upset.

Chibiusa: Hotaru, are you...?

Hotaru: Can you leave me be!?

Jun: Hey, we're on your side. Shuten's comment was directed at the three of us; not just you.

Hotaru: I'm 17! I shouldn't be called a child!

Chibiusa: Well, I'm 16, and I'm going to be a child until I'm 35, according to my dad.

Jun: Yeah, I'm 16, too, remember?

Hotaru: Rajura won't even look at me because he's 25, and I'm not mature enough for him, yet!

Chibiusa: Well, the Senshi of this timeline are 20 and 21, now. In my real timeline, they're much older; so are you.

Hotaru: How much older?

Chibiusa: Something happened to bring you to the age of 30; Mistress 9's age, when you became her. You're close to the Senshi's ages in my time. I'm the one that's still a teen, there.

Hotaru: I can't wait that long!

Jun: Isn't your timeline going to be different, now that we're in your lives?

Chibiusa: It will be, yes. Hotaru, Jun and I had visions of our future relationship, too, and the two of us don't mind waiting.

Hotaru: I'm not you two!

Jun: You don't have to yell, Hotaru-Chan.

Chibiusa: Hotaru, it will be alright.

Hotaru: I have a friend; a friend that can help us all become adults.

Chibiusa: What are you talking about?

Rylarago: Hello, kids!

Hotaru: Rylarago! You're here!

Jun: Wait a minute, you look like...

Chibiusa: Ber-

Rylarago: That's enough, right there, kids!

Rylarago uses her magic to hypnotize Jun and Chibiusa, while Hotaru watches.

Hotaru: I want to be with Rajura! Grant me my wish! Make the three of us adults, so Chibi and Jun can be together, too!

Rylarago: I had already planned on doing that! Go! Go, Mistress Saturn, Lady Eclipse, and Jun of the White Armor of Death! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!

Rylarago uses her dark magic to change Hotaru into a super version of Mistress 9, Chibiusa into a darker version of Black Lady, and Jun into an adult; bearing a false White Solar Armor, which represents Death; riding a black horse.

Jun: This power is amazing! This armor is stronger than the Troopers and Generals, combined!

Lady Eclipse: Come, let us ride, my love!

Mistress Saturn: We take out the Senshi, Troopers, Demon Generals, and Galaxia! Leave only Rajura, alive!

Jun: So be it!

Toma: Did you feel that!?

Ami: What is it?

Seiji: I don't like this eerie feeling...

Galaxia: Chaos is plotting something. We'll be facing it, again, soon enough.

Usagi: I hope the kids are alright.

Mamoru: Chibi and Hotaru know the palace like the back of their hands; they'll all be fine.

Setsuna: We all need to start training, soon. Apparently, we all need work.

Galaxia: Good thing I'm here, now. You all know that I'm a fine warrior.

Naaza: Okay, Xena.

Galaxia: Speak when spoken to, Cobra Commander.

Anubis: Ha!

Michiru: Should we get the little ones before training?

Usagi: No, let them relax, for today.

Nasuti: I don't think that's wise. You saw what happened when Galaxia showed up; we were too calm to really notice. I know I'm just extra brains, because I can't fight, But those who can fight, should be able to fight at their best.

Ryo: I know, Nasuti. After breakfast, let's hit the fields; if Chaos wants a fight, we'll be ready!

Shu: We got this!

Minako: Or is it us Senshi who's got it, and you're just our backup?

Shu: Either way, no one can stop our combined might.

After breakfast, the Senshi and the Troopers, all in uniform, walked out to the huge field in front of the palace.

Ryo: Okay, who wants to start us off?

Mistress Saturn: Wii, would like to play! I always wanted to use that!

Usagi: No! Mistress 9...

Haruka: No! Hotaru, how...?

Lady Eclipse: We got tired of being Toys R Us, kids, so we GREW UP!

Ami: Its Black Lady!

Lady Eclipse: That's, Lady Eclipse, to you guys!

Ryo: Chaos has Hotaru and Chibiusa!

Jun: And, I'm Jun of the White Death Armor!

Mamoru: What!? How!?

Toma: Jun! He's an adult!

Seiji: He has the Soul Swords of Fervor!

Rajura: Hotaru! This is not the way to gain what you want!

Mistress Saturn: You're coming with me, Rajura! I WILL have what I want!

Rajura's armor began to crackle with dark energy, and Rajura is drawn into the air towards Mistress Saturn.

Shuten: This will not be our fate! Join with me, Pluto!

Setsuna: I'm on it!

Shuten: Quake With...

Setsuna: Pluto...

Shuten: Fear!

Setsuna: Scream!

Shuten and Setsuna's combined attacks heads towards Mistress Saturn. Saturn holds up her hand, and smacks the attack, away.

Naaza: No...

Usagi: Why, Chibi!? I don't understand it!

Lady Eclipse: The will of Chaos shell be realized! That is all you need to know!

Lady Eclipse fired a pink lightning beam towards Usagi, and before it could hit her, Anubis and Galaxia used their weapons to block the attack.

Rajura: Hotaru...stop this...please...

Mistress Saturn: It's too late, my love. Jun, finish them!

Jun leaps in the air, and combines the ends of his swords, together. Jun spins the blades, around, and launches his Surekill.

Jun: Black Death Inferno!

Jun's attack cuts across the field and the skyline of the Imperial Silver Palace. A large portion of the palace is destroyed, and the attack looked as if it finished off the heroes.

Lady Eclipse: Let's head earth! We will build our fortress, there!

Mistress Saturn: Agreed!

The three villains head to earth, and the Imperial Silver Palace is in ruins. The heroes survived; only because Setsuna stopped time, and prevented the Surekill from striking the heroes.

Shu: The fuck just happened!?

Shuten: Hotaru, Chibiusa, and Jun just happened!

Naaza: Chaos has them in it's grasp!

Haruka: Chibiusa and Hotaru were turned, before. Chaos could easily play on their young minds.

Michiru: Jun was wearing...

Ryo: Another White Solar Armor; we know. It's becoming a running gag.

Toma: He called it the White Death Armor...

Usagi: Not even in our secure sanctuary, can we escape Chaos...my poor Chibi...

Mamoru: We'll get them back! I swear!

Anubis: They've got Rajura, though.

Galaxia: And you have me, now; the third most powerful Senshi, alive!

Shin: Third?

Ami: Usagi has gained a level more powerful than Galaxia, and Hotaru...

Seiji: What of her?

Minako: Hotaru is nearly as powerful as Usagi, but her young body can't hold the full might of Sailor Saturn's powers.

Makoto: Hotaru has a move that can wipe this whole universe out. She's the Senshi of Death and Rebirth.

Rei: We have to go to earth, now!

Setsuna: We'll save them! We have to!

The Troopers and Senshi all head to earth, and in a flash of light, they arrive in Tokyo. The heroes look around to see dark crystals covering the entire city, and the inhabitants are all encased in dark crystals; while their life forces are drained.

Shuten: What is this madness!?

Setsuna: They are taking the life force from these people. Within in a few hours, everyone will be dead.

Toma: Move out, gang!

Kayura: Why does this all feel so familiar?

Naaza: Arago's evil felt nearly as bad as this; it's eerily similar.

Anubis: Arago never used crystals to steal the energy from humans.

Galaxia: No, but some of the Senshi's foes, did.

Ryo: Please, Let's not jinx ourselves into fighting Arago, ever again! It's bad enough Chaos is using a gauntlet of old foes and their weapons.

Toma: The White Solar was our weapon, Ryo.

Shin: I hate to be THAT guy, but we just may end up facing Arago, again. Let's be realistic, here!

Michiru: Arago sounds like a name that none of you like mentioning. Usagi forbids us to talk about Beryl.

Shu: Wasn't it Beryl who ultimately was the reason you all were first reincarnated, anyway? She murdered you all on the moon, did she not?

Makoto: Just like Arago was the reason you all gained your first armies, and the White Solar, in the first place, right?

Shuten: Arago no longer has a hold on these armors. The Four Demon Generals are all that remains of Arago's reign, and we control our own destinies, now.

Kayura: Arago also gave me my Star Swords.

Nasuti: I think we should just all face facts, here. Chaos IS the supreme representative of evil. If Chaos so chooses, we could be fighting against foes we've never met. It's a hidden blessing that Chaos is using foes that we have already defeated, so the best we can do is live with it, and carry on!

Usagi: You would make a fine Senshi, Miss Yagyu. Nasuti's is right! We press on! Be it Beryl, Arago, the Black Solar Armor, or the Dead Moon Circus, we fight! No one loses face in the face of our foes! For Love and justice!

Ryo: To arms!

All: To arms!

Jun: What a touching speech, Moon Babe!

Mamoru: Jun! You have to fight this!

Jun: Fight what!? I'm an adult, I have an armor that is more powerful than the Troopers, and in a matter of minutes, we three Agents of Rylarago have taken the whole planet! Plus, I have something for you, "dad"!

Mamoru: Dad!?

Jun: Lady Eclipse and I had some fun, while you were all eating breakfast.

Usagi: What!?

Jun: After Rylarago gave us these forms, Chibiusa and I indulged in some sinful behavior. Mistress Saturn watched in the background, and let's just say the three of us came together like a perfect little trio!

Ryo: Who's Rylarago!?

Mamoru: You bastard!

Mamoru locks swords with Jun, and Jun's wicked smile only further angers, Mamoru.

Ami: This can't be happening!

Toma: It is; let's get it together!

Jun smacks Mamoru, away, and Mamoru barely avoided being sliced in the throat by Jun. Jun's horse comes riding into the battle, and the horse nearly takes the Troopers and the Senshi, out. Jun mounts his horse, and he goes after Mamoru, and almost takes him down. Kayura trips Jun's horse, and Jun leaps off of the animal before it falls over. Jun brings his blades down on Kayura's head, and Kayura barely manages to block Jun's swords. The power of the White Death Armor brings Kayura to her knees, and Galaxia attacks Jun from behind. Jun's horse kicks Galaxia into Anubis, and Shuten uses his chain to tie the horse's legs up; bringing the beast down. Shin and Shu attack Jun, and Jun deflects their weapons Ryo, Naaza, Haruka, Anubis, and Galaxia attack Jun, but Jun shields himself with a black aura, which knocks the heroes back.

Rei: Maybe long range weapons can get him!

Toma: Let's try!

Rei: Mars...

Toma: Arrow...

Rei: Flame...

Toma: Of...

Rei: Sniper!

Toma: Shockwaves!

The two arrows raced to strike Jun, but Jun held up his swords to block the blast. The area where the heroes are fighting Jun, is almost completely destroyed by the Surekill and Senshi attack. The dust clears, and Jun is still standing.

Minako: How!?

Jun: You fools are no match for me! Give it up!

Ryo: Jun, You have to still be in there!

Jun: I am the bearer of the White Death Armor! Prepare for my ultimate move!

Minako: Ryo, now's your chance!

Ryo: Huh!?

Jun: Black Death Inferno!

Minako: Ryo, NOW, dammit!

Ryo: Flare Up Now!

Ryo and Jun's Surekills slammed into each other, and the two powerful attacks held each other at bay.

Usagi: Senshi, join hands; Troopers, grab on, too!

Shuten: What about Ryo!?

Mamoru: Do as Usagi, says!

The Troopers and Senshi join hands, and they all give their powers to Usagi, who uses the Silver Imperial Crystal to unleash her ultimate attack.

Usagi: Jun, I know you're still in there! Wake up, my son-in-law! Eternal Moon Therapy Kiss! Glamorous Elimination!

A beam comes from Usagi's broach, and Jun is struck by it. The White Armor of Death is cracked, and half of Jun's body is free from the armor. Jun falls to the ground, unconscious, but still an adult.

Makoto: We did it!

Mamoru: He's still trapped in an adult body.

Ryo: His attack nearly toppled mine's; I'm warn...

Usagi: Yeah...

Usagi almost passed out, but Mamoru caught her.

Mamoru: Usagi!

Usagi: I'll live...Ryo, are you hurt?

Ryo: I'll make it. Was that...all of our powers combined?

Rei: It was; Usagi used nearly half of the Silver Crystal's true energy.

Naaza: That was only half!?

Usagi: If I use more than that, let's say...full power, I could kill us all. Only in extreme measures can I use the full force of the Silver Crystal and survive.

Galaxia: We need to hurry; we must still save Hotaru and Chibiusa!

The heroes regroup, as Shuten carries Jun, and they all continue walking through Tokyo.

Michiru: The devastation is unreal. We need to find Chibiusa and Hotaru, now!

Naaza: We'll save them. Chaos will not have them, for long.

Rei: I hope we can free these people. I can feel their lives being stolen from them.

Lady Eclipse: You can gladly take their places.

Usagi: Chibiusa!

Mamoru: You come here, this instant, young lady!

Lady Eclipse: Awe! Is my overbearing father, upset, because I allowed Jun to cum all inside of me? His seed flows through my body, even as we speak!

Mamoru looked at Shuten carrying Jun, and Mamoru draws his sword to strike Jun. Ryo stops Mamoru's sword with one of his katanas, and Mamoru is shaking, violently.

Ryo: Sheath your sword, Endymion, and clear your head, before I'm forced to remove it from your shoulders. Jun didn't defile your daughter; Chaos defiled them both!

Lady Eclipse: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!

Usagi: Mamo-Chan! Don't let Chaos over come you! We'll get our revenge, after we save our child! It's not Jun's fault!

Kayura: Chibiusa, I was once in your predicament! You can beat this!

Lady Eclipse: Silence, you failure of Arago!

Lady Eclipse leaps off of a tall building, and unleashes her magic umbrella; firing black crystals at Kayura. Kayura slices the crystals, but she is smacked in the face by Lady Eclipse's umbrella.

Galaxia: Chill, Chibiusa!

Galaxia charged Lady Eclipse, and clashed her sword against Lady Eclipse's umbrella. The two warriors fight nearly on an even curve, and the others watch for an opening. Lady Eclipse blows some pink dust into Galaxia's face, and then kicks Galaxia in the jaw; sending her flying into Anubis. Anubis catches Galaxia, and Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru move in for the kill. Lady Eclipse grabs Michiru, and tosses her into Haruka, while Kayura and Setsuna attack Lady Eclipse, head on. Setsuna is kicked in the jaw, and she hits the ground, hard, while Kayura grabs Lady Eclipse from behind, and hits her with a German Suplex. Lady Eclipse counters by stabbing Kayura in her ribs, with the umbrella. Ami tries to grab Lady Eclipse, but Eclipse tosses Ami into her friends. Minako catches Ami, and Lady Eclipse kicks Ami in the gut; sending Ami and Minako falling to the floor. Makoto and Haruka try to attack Lady Eclipse with a double punch, but Lady Eclipse grabs their hands, and tosses them both into the air. Shuten wraps his chain around Lady Eclipse, and holds her tight.

Shuten: Chibi, stop this!

Lady Eclipse: Never! You will all DIE!

Usagi: Toma, NOW!

Toma: I read your mind, and you read mine's!

Toma begins to charge up an arrow for his Surekill. Usagi attaches the Silver Crystal to the arrow, and Toma prepares to fire.

Shuten: I can't hold her much...longer...

Lady Eclipse: Die!

Lady Eclipse snaps the chains around her, and Toma sees an open to strike.

Toma: Arrow of Shockwaves!

Toma launches his arrow, and Lady Eclipse has barely anytime to react. Lady Eclipse catches the arrow, and the energy it carried with it blows up in Lady Eclipse's face.

Usagi: Chibiusa, you've got to remember me! Come back to us!

The dust clears, and Lady Eclipse is holding the arrow right in front of her face. Lady Eclipse was able to catch the arrow before it struck her head, and a trickle of blood can be seen on her forehead. Lady Eclipse stares at the Silver Crystal, and she falls to her knees.

Mamoru: Chibi...please remember us...

Lady Eclipse: Mom...dad...

Lady Eclipse passes out, and Mamoru catches her. Two enemies have been defeated, and only one remains.

Ami: I don't know why she hasn't changed back, yet. I figured Chibiusa and Jun would both change back once we defeated them.

Makoto: Maybe we have to defeat Hotaru, too, for them to change back.

Minako: I pray we can change them back. I hope the damage that Chaos has caused, isn't permanent.

Anubis: We may just find out the answer to that question. Look!

The warriors looked up, and they can see Mistress Saturn, holding Rajura, standing on top of a building. Mistress Saturn is holding Rajura up with one hand, and she bears a wicked smile on her face.

Usagi: Hotaru!

Saturn: You all are interrupting Rajura's transformation to the dark side. It's just as important as getting married.

Setsuna: Hotaru, please listen this isn't you!

Saturn: This is me! I will have what I desire, and what I desire is my future husband, Rajura, and for the rest of the world to perish.

Seiji: You think Rajura would want that!? What happens when he finds out what you've done!?

Shu: Uh, Seiji; do you think that's wise!?

Shin: We're at the end of our rope, here!

Ryo: Hotaru, listen up! This is not the way! Come back with us, and we'll figure this out, okay? Chaos is...

Ryo is cut off by Mistress Saturn, tossing Rajura's body down below. Naaza catches Rajura, but Mistress Saturn is already upon the heroes, as she kicks Naaza to the ground. Mistress Saturn fires a beam at Usagi, who blocks it with her Imperial Silver Sword. Usagi is knocked off of her feet, and Mamoru catches her. Mistress Saturn tries to attack Usagi and Mamoru, but Haruka lands a punch into Saturn's jaw. Saturn kicks Haruka, and she flies into an oncoming Naaza and Anubis. Galaxia grabs Saturn from behind, and Galaxia is elbowed in her ribs for her troubles. Saturn tosses Galaxia over her shoulder, and Galaxia lands on her back. Shuten, Ryo, Toma, and Seiji all try to subdue Saturn at once, and Saturn easily punches Shuten in the jaw, kicks Ryo in the face, delivers a hammer fist to Toma, and she knees Seiji in the chin. Shu, Shin, Rei, Minako, and Makoto try to succeed where the others failed, and they all find themselves hitting the floor. Ami and Michiru try a double attack, but the two Senshi end up hitting the floor with their friends. Mistress Saturn has the warriors beaten, and nothing seems to be able to stop her. Can the heroes win?


	7. Chapter 7

ere we go, again!)

For You, My Rajura. Hotaru's Desperate Plea for Love. Part #2

Hotaru, now Mistress Saturn, is easily beating all the Senshi and Troopers. The heroes are hard pressed against her, and all nearly seems lost.

Mistress Saturn: Are you fools ready to give up? Victory is dead, and there is no way for any of you to win!

Usagi: Hotaru, please listen!

Setsuna: Hotaru, you must fight this darkness; you can't let this Rylarago control you!

Saturn: Rylarago is the truth key to happiness! Her power is beyond you all!

Toma: If this Rylarago is really so great, why would she allow you to hurt your friends?

Shu: Wake up, Hotaru! Iron Rock Crusher!

Minako: I'll guide your attack, my love! Venus, Love Chain in Circles!

Shu and Minako's attacks flow towards Hotaru. Hotaru pulls out her Silence Glaive, and she blocks the attacks with little effort.

Toma: Hotaru, please!

Toma fires an arrow at Saturn's head, but she grabs it and snaps it in half.

Saturn: Stop calling me that!

Seiji: it's your name, Hotaru! You have to wake up!

Makoto: Hotaru! Who is this Rylarago!?

Saturn: You won't live to see her!

Ami: That name is haunting! Wait!?

Haruka: What!?

Saturn: All of you are too nosey!

Mistress Saturn fires a blast of dark energy towards the heroes, and Ryo blocks the blast with his swords. Ryo is knocked backwards; hitting his friends, and causing everyone to fall to the floor.

Anubis: This is getting us nowhere!

Naaza: Duh!

Shuten: Now is not the time for bickering! We have to work together to save Hotaru!

Saturn: Now, you all shell die!

Mistress Saturn stabs her Silence Glaive into the ground, and a shockwave of energy heads towards the heroes.

Rajura: Web of Deception!

Saturn: Huh!?

Rajura's sickle extensions fly passed Hotaru, and one slashes her cheek. Hotaru stares at Rajura with wide eyes, and she can't believe her true love struck her.

Rajura: Hotaru! If you truly love me, you will end this madness!

Saturn: If I am going to be with you, I had to take back this body. This is the body of Mistress Nine, and I will use it to be with you, my Love!

Rajura: True love is not rushed! True love takes patients! You should be able to wait for us to be together!

Saturn: No! It's not fair! I will not wait, any longer!

Rajura: If you love me, you'll wait, for Hotaru, I, Rajura, love you!

Naaza: Rajura! Be wise; you are injured!

Michiru: Her power is weakening!

Rei: I feel it, too!

Rajura: We need the Lunar Armor, NOW!

Ryo: I guess we have no choice!

Ami: Ryo, take our powers!

Toma: It's up to you, Ryo!

Shin: Save Hotaru! NOW!

The Troopers and the Senshi send their powers into Ryo. Ryo's armor is stripped, and the golden Lunar Armor begins to appear on Ryo's body. Ryo dawns his Lunar armor and the Crescent Moon Swords; ready for a fight.

Saturn: I will have my Rajura! None of you can stop me!

Rei: Ryo! Refresh her memory, and bring our sister Senshi, home!

Shin: You're our last hope, Ryo!

Saturn: Rajura, come due to my side!

Rajura: I'll join your side when you're well, again, Hotaru!

Saturn: Stop calling me Hotaru!

Saturn slams her Silence Glaive into the ground, and a huge shockwave of energy comes at the heroes like a geyser of power.

Ryo: I have no choice! Flare Up! Lunar Heart Elimination! Inferno!

Ryo's attack hits Hotaru's, and a power struggle commences between the two attacks.

Hotaru: I refuse to give in! Death...

Kayura: No! That's her final attack!

Mamoru: This is bad!

Saturn: ...Reborn Revolution!

Hotaru's deadliest attack threatens to take out the Troopers, the Senshi, and all of Tokyo. Ryo uses all his strength to hold Hotaru's attack, back, but Hotaru seems to be overpowering Ryo.

Usagi: Ryo is losing! We have to do something!

Rajura: I can fix this madness! Hotaru, please understand! Take this!

Rajura tosses his Yoroi ball at Hotaru, and Hotaru is suddenly wearing Rajura's armor. Hotaru stops her attack, and she is taken back by the love that Rajura has for her, and the truth that the armor shows her.

Hotaru: What have I done!? Rylarago lied to me!

Rajura: Do you see it, now, Hotaru? I really do love you! Please...fight this...

Rajura passes out from his injuries, and Anubis catches him. Hotaru looks stunned, and she cast off Rajura's armor.

Hotaru: No! Rajura!

Shuten: He's going to be, alright, Hotaru. Have you seen the light?

Hotaru: Rylarago tricked me!

Nasuti: Who is Rylarago!? I can't help but think that one of our old foes has returned!

Ami: You're right, Nasuti. One of our foes has returned!

Hotaru: No! I hurt the man I love! I can't...can't...

Usagi: Hotaru?

Hotaru: No more! There is only one way to end this!

Hotaru begins to charge up her abilities, and an eerie dark light surrounds her body.

Setsuna: Hotaru, what are you doing!?

Hotaru: I am too dangerous to go on! I must end this!

Haruka: Its just like when she took on Pharaoh 90!

Michiru: No! Hotaru, don't!

Hotaru: Death...

Ryo: She's more powerful than the Lunar Armor!

Hotaru: ...Reborn...

Mamoru: This is it!

Hotaru: ...Revolution!

Setsuna: Not on my watch!

Setsuna uses her powers to stop time, and she opens a portal through time and space.

Rajura: What is this!?

Setsuna: Usagi! Come on!

Usagi: Mamoru, watch over Chibiusa!

Mamoru: But...

Usagi: I'll be back, I promise!

Without another word, Setsuna and Usagi took Hotaru into a time gate, and the three Senshi disappeared from sight.

Mamoru: Usagi!

Shuten: We have to trust them, Mamoru! It will be alright!

Suddenly, the Senshi and Troopers are teleported back to the Moon Kingdom. Chibiusa and Jun are reverted back to their original ages, and Mamoru is by his daughter's side.

Ryo: Where did Setsuna and Usagi take Hotaru?

Haruka: To the Ends of Time. The last time Hotaru sacrificed herself, she reverted back into her infant form.

Rajura: What!?

Michiru: Saturn is as powerful as Sailor Moon and Sailor Galaxia. Its just that her young body can't take the strain of so much power.

Galaxia: That kid is something else. She is the second strongest Senshi, alive, and I feel bad that she goes through so much.

Naaza: Jun and Chibiusa are still sleeping.

Shuten: Their bodies are worn out, after absorbing so much power from this Rylarago character.

Ami: I want you all to think about this: Be-ryl\Arago...Ryl-Arago...

Seiji: No fucking way!

Toma: Yes! Whoever this Rylarago is, they're basing themselves after Queen Beryl and Arago!

Minako: What if its Beryl and Arago in one body?

Anubis: Holy Nightmare!

Shu: Fuck outta here!

Shin: It's a probability! Chaos has no limits!

Rajura: We're screwed! Chaos is cutting deep into personal wounds; truly, it is a very evil force!

Ryo: The name, alone, is a dime store joke on the names of two of our worse enemies. This is unreal.

Seiji: We have to flush this Rylarago, out, and defeat her before she does anymore damage.

Haruka: We should wait for Jun and Chibiusa to wake up; they may have some info on Rylarago.

Shuten: I agree on that. We can't make a move, until Usagi and Setsuna comes back with Hotaru.

Nasuti: Ami and I have been compiling a database on Chaos, and the fact that Arago and Beryl are the most prominent enemies that the Troopers and Senshi have faced in their lives, it all makes sense for Chaos to use those two to their advantage.

Ami: If Chaos wants to destroy us by playing a mental mind game of sorts, the best way to do it is to use our worse enemies against us. It's clear that Beryl and Arago have had the most influence on us.

Toma: Beryl is the reason the Silver Millennium failed, and Arago is the reason we Troopers gained our first armors. Fate is a cruel mistress.

Ryo: That's why we don't let Chaos bring us down! We fight, train, and grow strong enough to defeat Chaos!

Mamoru: Once Usagi, Hotaru, and Setsuna get back, we are doing just that.

Haruka: I hope its soon.

Rei: Look!

A portal opens up near the heroes, and a time gate appears. Setsuna, Usagi, and a 19 year old Hotaru steps through the portal.

Rajura: Hotaru?

Hotaru, wearing a black turtle neck, sleeveless dress, black tights, and black shoes, comes running towards Rajura. Rajura lifts her off the ground, and spins Hotaru around in his arms.

Hotaru: Rajura! I survived! I came back to you!

Rajura: Oh, Hotaru...

Rajura and Hotaru, kiss, and everyone is happy that all the heroes are together, again.

Chibiusa: Mom...Dad...?

Jun: What day is it?

Nasuti: Chibiusa! Jun!

Ami: They're awake!

Kayura: Thank God!

Usagi: I'm so glad that you've come back to me, my daughter!

Mamoru: Thank Heaven!

Seiji: Jun! You're back, man!

Shu: You gave us a scare, there, Jun!

Shin: You were under Chaos' spell. You nearly took us under.

Jun: I know...I remember all of it.

Chibiusa: So do I...

Toma: Chaos is gonna pay for what it did to you both.

Usagi: Guys, Rylarago is...

Jun: ...Arago and Beryl, combined; we know...

Hotaru: I should have known that it was Chaos; Rylarago's lies were too good to be true.

Shin: This is crazy.

Shuten: We have to be prepared for anything. Chaos knows that we're on to it; Rylarago will be ready for us.

Setsuna: Before we do anything, Neo Queen Serenity wants Chibiusa, home.

Mamoru: What!?

Usagi: Yes, we met up with her; she wants Chibi home, now.

Haruka: Figures...

Jun: I knew this day would come. But, I am prepared.

Nasuti: What does that mean?

Mamoru: Chibiusa is our daughter from the future. After all that has happened, it would make sense for her parents to want her home.

Minako: So, what now?

Usagi: We honor Neo Queen Serenity's wishes, that's what.

Chibiusa: I see.

Michiru: It's also safer for her in the future. Its time for Jun to head home, too.

Anubis: Well, young Samurai, you heard her.

Jun: This is Chibiusa's destiny; and my destiny still lines up with hers.

Ryo: Well, let's do this.

The Senshi and Troopers get Chibiusa and Jun's things, together, and Suzunagi shows up to help out.

Galaxia: This isn't goodbye.

Chibiusa: I know what's waiting for me in my own time. I'm ready to go.

Usagi: Chibi...

Chibiusa: I'll see you guys, later.

Nasuti: We'll miss you, Chibiusa.

Naaza: Yeah; behave, squirt.

Mamoru: We love you, Chibi.

Usagi: Tell your mother I said "Hi".

Chibiusa: I will; though, she already knows.

Suzunagi: Once Setsuna gets Chibi home, I'll take Jun home; Mukala and Maria are waiting for him; they'll watch over him, until you all deal with Chaos.

Rajura: Chaos will be dealt with, shortly. You can guarantee, it!

Setsuna: Ready?

Chibiusa: Yes.

Setsuna opens a time portal, and She and Chibiusa step through it. As Setsuna and Chibiusa glide down to the future Crystal Tokyo, Chibi can see the future Senshi and future Troopers; all waiting for her. An older Jun is there, and he is about 32 years old. Neo Queen Serenity uses the Imperial Silver Crystal, while Kayura uses the Jewel of Ancients to revert Jun back into a 16 year old body; while still retaining the mind of a 32 year old.

Jun: Chibiusa!

Chibiusa: What's this!?

Kayura: Jun has waited 16 years for this moment, and now you can be together.

Usagi: One day, you'll both rule Crystal Tokyo, together. Jun will inherit the Lunar Armor, and defend all that is just. You, Chibiusa, will be beside him.

Chibiusa hugs Jun, and the Troopers and Senshi clap at the beautiful union. Chibiusa and Jun are finally happy, and it seems that the future will eventually be bright for everyone. Meanwhile, Suzunagi takes Jun back to the Trooper's earth, and Jun smiles, while shedding one tear.

Jun: I'm gonna miss them.

Suzunagi: They'll be back. You'll see them all, again; I promise you.

Jun: I know. Those guys are the only family I have left.

Suzunagi: If only you knew what is coming. It will all work out in the end.

Jun: I know.

Suzunagi places a hand on Jun's shoulder, and Jun feels relieved. As Jun thinks of Chibiusa, Chibiusa can only think of Jun; as she now has her prince, back. In present time, on the Senshi's earth, The Troopers and Senshi are taking it down, for the night.

Hotaru and Rajura are making out in Hotaru's bed, and neither of them are wearing clothes. Hotaru is passionately enjoying Rajura, and Rajura is in better spirits, now that Hotaru is of legal age. Rajura slowly enters Hotaru, and Hotaru is lost in bliss at the fact that she finally gets to truly enjoy her lover. Anubis is heading to bed, after a sparring match with Seiji, when Anubis is greeted by Galaxia; stepping out of her room, and wearing nothing but a towel and dripping wet.

Anubis: Uhhh...

Galaxia: There you are! I need some lotion rubbed all over my body; what's up!?

Anubis: I, uh...um...

Galaxia: Get in her, Silly Billy!

Galaxia snatches Anubis into her room, and she quickly shuts the door. Michiru is cuddling in Haruka's arms, and the two are about to head to bed.

Haruka: I'm glad it all worked out.

Michiru: Me, too. Now, all we have to do is take out Rylarago and Chaos.

Haruka: Do you think we'll ever be able to defeat Chaos?

Michiru: I honestly don't know. It would be nice to see an end to these battles, but only time will tell.

Haruka: It just seems like the fighting will never end; never.

Michiru: We are the destined Senshi sworn to protect Neo Queen Serenity; we have no choice in the matter. This is what we were born for.

Haruka: I know. I'd just finally like to be at peace, with you, and live out the rest of my days, happy.

Michiru: And you know I want that, too.

Michiru turned over and kissed Haruka. The two share a passionate kiss before falling asleep for the night. Ryo and Rei are lying in bed, and thinking about all that has transpired.

Ryo: All this fighting; it's getting to be a bit tiring. At one point, I wanted to give up, give in, and walk away from it all. The more we win, the more foes show up.

Rei: It was and is no better for us Senshi. The things we had to go through, were horrendous. I'm surprised we even survived it all.

Ryo: It was a miracle that we survived, too. Arago to fighting a possessed Korin Armor, Mukala to fighting against our own destinies; it was all nuts.

Rei: While we had to deal with Beryl, the Dead Moon Circus, the Black Moon Clan, and Sailor Galaxia being possessed by Chaos.

Ryo: We've all had it rough, huh?

Rei: Rough isn't the word for it. We're in Hell. Chaos used Chibi, Hotaru, and Jun against us, and if Chaos really wanted to, it can use any of us against one another, and God forbid Chaos forces us to do battle. I don't think the Senshi and Troopers can survive a fight to the death, against one another.

Ryo: Don't talk like that! I'm not gonna let that happen! We are gonna win this. Chaos isn't going to turn us against each other. I swear to you!

Rei: That's why I love you, Ryo-Chan. I know you'll always look after me; after us. Let's get some sleep, Love.

As the Troopers and Senshi head to bed, the night is filled with peace and quiet. As morning comes, Hotaru is by the lake, and wearing a black nightgown. She looks into the water, and thinks of herself and the relationship she plans to have with Rajura. Setsuna approaches Hotaru, and places a hand on Hotaru's shoulder.

Setsuna: Sleep well?

Hotaru: We did, actually.

Setsuna: You're a woman, now, Hotaru. You have what you've always wanted.

Hotaru: I know.

Setsuna: Relationships aren't easy, and things won't always be loving. You'll have ups and downs, and you will fight, but if your love is true, you'll survive it all.

Hotaru: I love Rajura, and he loves me. We will make it through to the end. I know it won't be easy, but we'll make it through. We will live and love and fight for love.

Setsuna: Yes, indeed. Come on; let's head inside. Makoto should be making breakfast.

Hotaru: Let's enjoy this peace while it last. I have a feeling that Chaos is making plans to strike.

Setsuna: We will be there. We will be there to strike down all of Chaos' soldiers.

As Setsuna and Hotaru head inside the palace, a strong event is about to occur on the Senshi's earth. Standing on the roof of the Tokyo Advanced Middle School, a lone figure, wearing a surgical mask, with long, black hair stares at the innocent children heading inside. The figure wields a large pair of scissors, and wears a long trenchcoat. Who is this being, and what future does it hold for the Senshi and Troopers?

SMW: Am I...pretty?


End file.
